Piezas del Alma
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Todos vuelven al colegio a cursar su último año después de la guerra. Por órdenes de la nueva directora se deben realizar cambios para unificar a las casas, a partir de ahora tendrán que compartirlo todo, dormitorios, clases, traumas y secretos y hasta momentos íntimos. ¿Un beso robado no cambia nada, cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK y asociados , todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy dueña de personajes que no reconocen y de las horas de ocio que le dieron vida a esta historia.**

 **Summary:** **Todos vuelven al colegio a cursar su último año después de la guerra. Por órdenes de la nueva directora se deben realizar cambios para unificar a las casas, a partir de ahora tendrán que compartirlo todo, dormitorios, clases, traumas y secretos y hasta momentos íntimos. ¿Un beso robado no cambia nada, cierto?**

 **Parejas:** **Draco x Harry, Zabini x Ron , Hermione x Pansy. Mas parejas a lo largo del fic.**

 **Notas de la autora** **: Esta historia surgió una noche nada más porque si, se centra en los cambios que sufren los personajes después de la batalla de Hogwarts y en como hay veces que conocer a alguien puede cambiar tu mundo drásticamente. Espero que les guste y les pido sobre todo paciencia porque los capítulos son algo largos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero que les guste. De antemano les digo que puede ser que me fallen algunas cosas como nombre, edades y todo eso así que si notan algo háganmelo saber.**

* * *

\- ¡Es un asco! – exclamó Ron apunto de desmayarse en las escaleras - ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir tanta estupidez? –

-La verdad Ron, creo que es una idea brillante- murmuro Hermione tomando la mano de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos – Piénsalo, es lógico que los profesores y la directora crean en la importancia de unir las casas y limar todo tipo de asperezas entre todos los estudiantes. Digo, después de la guerra es lo mejor que se puede hacer –

-Es ridículo, es imposible que podamos llevarnos bien con algunos alumnos. Todos vivimos la guerra y sabemos quienes apoyaban ciegamente a Voldemort- murmuro arrugado la nariz. No podía creer que su novia estuviera apoyando un plan tan descabellado.

\- Es precisamente por eso. Es difícil que las personas dejen atrás tanto horror así que es muy importante aprender a ser tolerantes y a perdonar- la castaña se calló enseguida cuando sintió como su mano era soltada con brusquedad.

\- ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar! - grito alejándose de sus amigos, ignorando las caras de miedo por parte de varios chicos de primero y segundo.

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras veía la espalda de su novio alejarse entre la multitud de estudiantes. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar. Se sintió repentinamente rodeada por un cálido brazo y sin pensarlo correspondió el gesto.

-Dale tiempo – murmuro Harry haciendo un suave masaje en su espalda – El cree que no podrá perdonar, pero sabemos que sólo necesita tiempo-

\- ¿Y si realmente nunca perdona? – pregunto ella limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica.

El pelinegro negó suavemente con la cabeza – Una cosa es perdonar y otra olvidar. Ron terminará perdonando, pero ninguno de los que vivimos la guerra podremos olvidarla –

Siguieron caminando lentamente para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor – Tu pareces bastante aliviado. Todos tienen esa mirada, como si estuvieran perturbados por algo, pero tú no Harry, hasta diría que estás feliz- la castaña sonrío al ver como su amigo también lo hacía.

-Es el primer año en Hogwarts que no temo por mi vida. Ya no hay ningún mago tenebroso queriendo asesinarme y eso me hace tremendamente feliz- exclamó el ojiverde – Aunque sí puedo decirte que es difícil, todo ha cambiado y la guerra está presente en todos, por eso también creo que es una buena idea la de la directora. Hay que estar unidos-

\- ¡Exacto! – exclamó Hermione – Es un milagro que volvieran a abrir la escuela tan rápido y que se nos haya permitido volver para retomar nuestros estudios. Vamos a cursar séptimo como debía ser así que no entiendo la actitud de Ronald. – la expresión en su rostro volvió a cambiar, mostrado su enojo.

-Perdió a un hermano. Eso nunca lo podrá recuperar – la muerte de Fred fue algo que todos lamentaron, pero no como lo hicieron Ron y George. – Ginny me dijo que George está en casa de sus padres y que no ha salido de su habitación en todo el verano. Me dijo que al único al que deja entrar a su cuarto es a Ron y que los ha escuchado llorar por las noches. -

-Yo no tenía idea, Ron no me cuenta nada de eso- dijo sorprendida.

-Seguramente no quiere preocuparte. A mí tampoco me ha dicho nada y esperaba poder hablar con él en la habitación, pero creo que eso se dificultará un poco con los cambios que han hecho para los alumnos de los últimos cursos- llegaron a las escaleras de la torre y tuvieron que detenerse de la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí.

La mayoría de los alumnos de los últimos cursos se mantenían callados, esperando a que llegarán los prefectos para que les dieran la contraseña. Harry vio a lo lejos a varios de sus compañeros, pero evito hacer cualquier movimiento que llamara la atención, de vez en cuando se removía incomodo al notar como los estudiantes le señalaban y murmuraban.

Si ser el niño que vivió era incomodo ser el niño que venció no tenía precedentes.

Siempre le miraban con fijación, varios chicos le rodeaban para hablar con él e incluso algunos le miraban coquetamente. Tanta atención era demasiado para él.

Volvió a removerse con incomodidad – Tranquilo, pasará. Siempre sucede, solo hay que dar tiempo a que se hable de otra cosa que no sea la guerra y veras como todos verán a otro lado- le dijo la castaña intentando animarlo.

-Tendría que ser algo increíble para que olviden el hecho de que pelee contra Voldemort- murmuro entre dientes volviendo a sentir escalofríos, alguien le miraba fijamente, podía sentirlo.

-Al paso al que vamos es probable que eso sea pronto- murmuro alguien a su espalda.

Al girarse vieron la cabellera roja inconfundible de la menor de los Weasly -¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione abrazándola.

-Hola cuñada, hola Harry- saludo la chica abrazando fuertemente a cada uno – Es toda una locura, pero mi deber como nueva perfecta es darles terribles noticias así que, síganme-

La chica se abrió paso entre la gente, pidiendo permiso hasta llegar al cuadro – " _Moscas de chocolate"_ – exclamó y enseguida el cuadro se abrió.

Entro con paso decidido y detrás de ella entraron todos los demás, los de primero se quedaron embobado viendo a su alrededor. Harry sintió nostalgia al verlos con la boca abierta, preguntándose si así se habría visto el en su primer año.

-Bien, Casius y yo somos los prefectos de este año- dijo señalando a un rubio con ojos canela, un compañero de su mismo curso – A los nuevos les digo que cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos para ayudarlos- sonrió encantadoramente- Los dormitorios están subiendo las escaleras. Chicos al lado izquierdo y las chicas del lado derecho. Ya están sus pertenencias en las habitaciones así que les pido que los alumnos de primero, según, tercero y cuarto suban a acomodarse y bienvenidos a Hogwarts- espero un momento para que los alumnos mencionados siguieran su camino.

Esperaron hasta que solo quedaron alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Esta vez fue Casius el que tomó la palabra, sacó un pergamino y lo desenrollo aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar- Por orden de la directora de Hogwarts se les informa a los alumnos de los cursos de quinto, sexto y séptimo que debido a las nuevas medidas de reintegración postguerra los dormitorios serán compartidos. – los murmullos y quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-Dos magos de cada casa compartirán habitación y dichas habitaciones estarán ubicadas en las cuatro casas. Cada integrante de este intercambio fue seleccionado detenidamente por el profesorado y la pareja de cada casa fue elegida dependiendo el curso y la habitación en la que estuvieron en sus primeros años en la escuela. -

-Eso tiene sentido, si nos van a dividir lo mejor es tener a alguien en que confías – murmuro la castaña buscando con la mirada a su novio encontrándolo sentado en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

\- Les pido de la manera más atenta que acepten con buena voluntad estos cambios, es de inminente necesidad que aprendamos a dejar de interponer el rencor y el orgullo sobre la posibilidad de hermandad y paz. Necesitamos paz y después de estos tiempos tan obscuros estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Les agradezco su cooperación y espero que todos logren hacer amigos sin importar los colores que tengan en sus uniformes. – terminó de leer el rubio volviendo a enrollar el pergamino.

\- ¿Están bromeando? – exclamó Dean enfadado - ¿Quieren que convivamos con todas las demás casas? ¿Con la de las serpientes? Esas rastreras apoyaban a Voldemort, por culpa de ellas muchos de los nuestros murieron –

Mucho asintieron apoyando a Dean, no querían tener que convivir con los estudiantes de Slytherin. Pensaban mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellos y terminar sus estudios para poder elegir su carrera y cada quien seguir su camino, pero ahora les pedían convivir e incluso dormir lado a lado. – Si quieren hacer el intercambio entre las otras tres casas está bien pero no si eso quiere de ir que voy a estar con esos mortifagos- agregó otro chico.

-Son órdenes de la directora, no nuestras- se quejó Ginny al ver como todos comenzaban a reclamarle a ella. – Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero si queremos negarnos hay que hablar directamente con la directora en lugar de discutir entre nosotros. Estoy segura que las otras casas también nos apoyaran- exclamó la pelirroja.

Todos fueron subiendo el tono a cada segundo para mostrar su desacuerdo, listos para ir en masa a quejarse. Sin embargo, una débil risa comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los alumnos.

Hermione miraba boquiabierta a Harry que extrañamente se estaba muriendo de la risa. Todos le miraron perplejos.

-Lo lamento… - murmuro cubriéndose la boca con la palma de su mano – Es solo que es gracioso escucharlos hablar así-

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso para ti, Harry? – pregunto Dean acercándose al pelinegro con una fiera expresión. - ¿Te da risa que tengamos que compartir cuarto con unos malditos asesinos? –

-Creo que este año compartiría cuarto con asesinos aunque no hayan hecho lo del intercambio- murmuro el ojiverde sonriendo débilmente.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Neville? ¿Seamus? ¿Yo? No espera… ¿Ron? - su entrecejo se arrugó en molestia, señalando a cada uno de los mencionados con la mano. - ¿Somos asesinos, Harry? –

-Claro que lo son- respondió subiendo los hombros – Los vi peleando en la batalla y matando como todos los que tuvimos que defendernos-

\- ¡Es diferente! - exclamó Seamus.

-No lo es, acabaron con la vida de alguien, eso es ser un asesino, aunque sólo se hayan estado defendiendo. Creo que la mayoría de los de séptimo somos asesinos- a pesar de que lo miraban incrédulos continuó usando un tono de voz cálido y amable.

-Esos hombres eran mortifagos, mataron a nuestra gente, a nuestros amigos, a nuestros hermanos- murmuro Deán dirigiéndole una mirada a Ron – A nuestros padres. ¿Ya se te olvidó? ¿Olvidaste a tus padres? – murmuro con los dientes apretados.

Harry con tristeza negó suavemente – Nunca se me olvidara la gente que perdimos ni el dolor que sentimos, pero tampoco olvidaré que el odio hacia un grupo de gente fue lo que generó todo este conflicto- miro a sus compañeros de casa y por primera vez hablo con voz fuerte y decidida, como su verdadero líder – No se me olvida que los seguidores de Voldemort pensaban que eran superiores, que eran diferentes y que no querían mezclarse con seres que consideraban inferiores. Yo no cometeré ese error, esos prejuicios deben desaparecer para que todos podamos seguir adelante, debemos convertirnos en personas mejores de lo que fuimos o ahora seremos nosotros los que comenzaremos otra guerra. ¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿No fueron suficientes muertes? ¿No fue suficiente dolor para ustedes? –

\- ¿Entonces esperas… que nos volvamos amigos de las serpientes, así como si nada hubiera pasado? – la pregunta de Ron le hizo inquietarse. Él tampoco estaba preparado para volverse amigo de los estudiantes de Slytherin pero sabía que no quería pasarse su último año en Hogwarts peleando.

-No, digo que le demos una oportunidad a los cambios que nos pide la directora, siempre la escuchamos cuando era jefa de nuestra casa, no veo por qué eso deba cambiar ahora que es nuestra directora. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y no se… estar abiertos a nuevas experiencias, nuevas amistades. Tal vez nos sorprendan- terminó de decir ya a en un tono más bajo al darse cuenta que todos le miraban

-Harry tiene razón – dijo Neville – Creo que ya peleamos suficiente, debemos dejar atrás todo para poder seguir adelante. Además… no nos están pidiendo demasiado, solo es este año y solo son los dormitorios, estaremos juntos en nuestras clases y demás actividades- los chicos y chicas comenzaron a cambiar sus expresiones y algunos asintieron en silencio – Podría ser divertido-

-Si bueno, tampoco es como si tuviéramos otra opción- murmuro Ginny con los brazos cruzados. Saco otro pergamino, desenrollándolo – Nos dieron una lista con las parejas y las casas donde van a alojarse este año-

El silencio de la sala era demasiado pesimista, para la mayoría era un castigo lo que estaban viviendo, poco a poco todos los de quinto y la mayoría de los de sexto ya estaban emparejados – Ginny Weasly y Danna Macao – murmuro la pelirroja mirando a su pareja, la morena le saludo débilmente con la mano, no parecía que se llevarán especialmente bien. – Ahora, la lista de los de séptimo-

Empezó – Hermione Granger y Lavender Brown – Ginny hizo una breve pausa mirando a la novia de su hermano con un poco de lástima-Hufflepuff- murmuro, continuando con las chicas de la lista.

-Tiene que ser una broma-murmuro la castaña acongojada, escucho una risilla y procedió a acertarle un fuerte codazo en el estómago al niño que vivió – Deja de reírte- se quejó.

-Jajaja no puedo evitarlo jaja de todas tus compañeras te tuvieron que poner con la ex de tu novio jaja – dijo Harry entre risas.

No podía contenerse y Hermione seguía riñéndole mientras la pelirroja continuaba con la lista.

-Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom – todos voltearon a ver al joven Potter y el compartió una mirada con Neville, sonriendo levemente.

-Creí que te pondrían con Ron- dijo Hermione.

Harry miro a su mejor amigo y este lo sonrió tristemente, también le hubiera gustado estar con él pero estar con Neville no le desagradaba – ¿Slytherin? - murmuro Ginny incrédula.

Esta vez hubo exclamaciones de horror y el oijiverde contuvo lentamente el aliento.

No esperaba aquello, aunque si lo pensaba era algo lógico, el joven que venció al mago obscuro haría más influencia en la casa escarlata, donde habitaban sus más fieles seguidores. Una jugada maestra.

-Ron Weasly y Dean Thomas en Ravenclaw – la mirada de Ginny fue a la cara de su hermano, este parecía tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión se puso de pie para ir al lado de su pareja. Era bien sabido que los dos chicos tuvieron sus discusiones cuando él moreno comenzó a salir con la hermana del pelirrojo.

Hermione tomó la sudadera de Harry para que le siguiera hasta que ambos llegaron al lado de Ron - Inesperado, ¿no? – dijo la chica intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-La verdad no del todo. Harry simboliza demasiado, así que era obvio que lo mandaran a la casa de Slytherin. Lo que si me sorprendió fue tu pareja- se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa, enseguida Harry volvió a reír.

\- ¿La mía? ¿Qué me dices de la tuya? Vas a compartir habitación con el ex novio de tu hermana-murmuro enojada, pero a la vez agradecida que su mala fortuna hubiera hecho que su novio sonriera.

\- Ya, lo siento, lo siento-murmuro el pelirrojo rodeando el cuello de su novia para atraerla hacia él y besarla con lentitud.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco – Uggh eso es horrible chicos, es como ver a mis hermanos cometer incesto- dijo sacudiendo los hombros. Los tres rieron y por unos segundos el terrible peso de los años se desvaneció, dejándoles sentirse como unos chiquillos de primer año.

La lista continuó, pero ninguno estaba prestando atención, se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón de siempre, Hermione recargada en el pecho de su novio y este le besaba de vez en cuando el hombro o la abrazaba más cerca. Harry hablaba de cosas sin mayor importancia, contándoles de sus planes de vender Grimmauld Place y comprar algo menos lúgubre, quería una casa con enormes ventanas por donde entrará la luz, estaba harto de los cuartos diminutos y obscuros en los que tuvo que vivir la mayor parte de su vida.

-Tal vez puedan mudarse conmigo- dijo emocionado.

-Eso suena genial- expresó Ron sonriendo – Se imaginan viviendo los tres juntos, sin ningún adulto que nos diga como tender las camas o que cepille mis dientes –

-Ron, nosotros seremos los adultos y créeme que siempre te diré que laves tus dientes si quieres poder besarme- le reprimió la castaña.

La expresión de Ron le hizo volver a reír más fuerte de lo que les hubiera gustado ya que varios se giraron para verlos con reproche.

-Bien, ahora júntense con su pareja y diríjanse a su nueva casa. Los prefectos les estarán esperando en las entradas de los dormitorios para enseñarles las contraseñas y sus respectivas habitaciones – al terminar de dar indicaciones Ginny se acercó corriendo a sus amigos. Abrazando con fuerza a Hermione después a su hermano y por último rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos. Depositando un leve beso. – Cuídense chicos. Ya saben que está siempre será su casa- les dijo.

-Tranquila Gin, sabemos cuidarnos, nada malo nos sucederá y tu más vale que no seas tan mala con los miembros de las demás casas- expresó Ron señalándola.

-Obvio no, jamás haría eso. Todos necesitamos un respiro después de vivir todo eso el año pasado. Como sea… vayan con sus parejas y mucha suerte – les dijo la pelirroja.

Neville se acercó a ellos con un poco de timidez – Hola chicos. Bueno, al menos no estaré solo en Slytherin-murmuro posando sus ojos en Harry.

-A mí también me tranquiliza que seas tú mi pareja. Sé que cuidaras de mi- le dijo Harry sonriendo amablemente, siempre le había agradado el castaño y después de todo lo que habían vivido lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos y queridos.

Lavender y Dean se acercaron pausadamente. - ¿Lista? – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Pues pensaba bajar con Ron, Harry y Neville- respondió intentando no sonar grosera pero su respuesta no pareció gustarle mucho la otra chica que le miro con enojo.

\- ¿Por qué no bajamos todos juntos? Y así vamos dejando a todos en sus respectivas casas- dijo rápidamente el de lentes, intentando salvar así la situación.

Dean asintió con la cabeza – Por mi está bien, así no tenemos que irnos de Gryffindor solos. Se siente extraño pensar que no dormiremos juntos en nuestra casa-

-Es muy triste-murmuro Lavender.

-Venga chicos, no importa donde estemos siempre seremos amigos. Además de que solo nos quedaba un año aquí, cada uno elegirá que quiere hacer y eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos- Ron intento animarlos y poco a poco surtió efecto. Después de todo era cierto, si la guerra no hubiera empezado de todos modos tendrían que separarse, la escuela hubiera acabado y ya no estarían en el castillo.

\- ¿Qué creen que sucederá con estos cambios? – pregunto Neville, ya todos caminando para llegar a sus nuevas casas.

-Pues será extraño, pero creo que es una experiencia única. Conoceremos las demás casas y podremos conocer gente diferente. Será entretenido – dijo una animada Hermione

Ron asintió acercándose a su novia para abrazarla – Solo esperemos que los de las demás casas también quieran llevarse bien o será un verdadero desastre-

\- Según las cartas dicen que este año será una nueva etapa de aprendizaje y autoconocimiento – murmuro Lavender con ojos soñadores.

-Bueno… espero que no se pongan pesados porque todos saben quienes son los responsables de que estallara la guerra- dijo Deán cruzándose de brazos.

\- El culpable fue Voldemort- la voz de Harry volvió a sonar dura y enseguida hizo que el moreno se callara – No todos ellos querían estar del lado obscuro-

Hermione y Ron sabían a qué se refería, había chicos en la casa de Slytherin que fueron casi obligados a hacerlo para proteger a su familia, todos vivieron horrores. Hubo heridas en los dos bandos.

Llegaron a la casa de Hufflepuff. Varios chicos y chicas ya estaban ahí junto a los prefectos de la casa amarilla– Bien, hasta aquí llegamos nosotras- dijo Hermione, jalo del cuello a Ron dándole un lento beso para después rodear el cuello de Harry – Cuídense mucho y mañana nos vemos en el gran comedor. Todo saldrá bien, ya verán – Les dijo intentando animar a los leones, pero era bastante inútil decir aquellas palabras con la voz rota por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener.

-Nos vemos luego chicos-Lavender se despidió abrazando a los cuatro chicos, haciendo el abrazo con Ron un poco más tardado que con los otros.

Los prefectos recitaron la contraseña y las puertas de Hufflepuff se abrieron para que ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes entrarán a la que sería su nuevo hogar y varios de la casa de los tejones se despedían, comenzando a caminar en direcciones diversas.

-Esto será una locura-murmuro Ron al ver a tanto alumno caminar con tristeza.

-Solo exageran, solo dormiremos en otras casas eso no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos y nos veremos en todas las clases y en las comidas- Harry quería sentirse positivo y motivado, aunque si resentía un poco dejar de dormir con sus amigos, amaba poder compartir con ellos momentos de risa antes de dormir o sus peleas en la mañana.

Llegaron a un cruce, tenían que tomar diferentes caminos, unos para ir a la torre y los otros dos a las mazmorras. – Suerte chicos- dijo Dean con pesar.

-Mañana me cuentas todo-le dijo Ron a Harry antes de darle un fuerte abrazo – Rayos, no quiero ser sentimental- murmuro sin poder soltar a su mejor amigo.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte – murmuro. Era difícil dejar ir a Ron, muy difícil.

Neville y Deán Esperaron pacientemente a que los dos chicos se separaran para que cada pareja fuera a su respectiva casa. Ron y Deán continuaron su camino y Harry se quedó en su lugar hasta ver como la figura de su hermano desaparecía por una esquina.

\- ¿Vamos? – escuchado a Neville y distraídamente asintió. Bajaron las escaleras lado a lado en completo silencio.

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Voces de otros estudiantes se comenzaron a escuchar y vieron a varios chicos y chicas ya listos en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y no parecían muy contentos de estar ahí.

-Hola Harry, Neville- Luna se acercó a ellos con una dulce sonrisa, su cabello trenzado y su ropa llena de pequeñas hojas y ramas – Parece que compartiremos casa –

-Eso es genial Luna- exclamó Harry abrazando a la rubia.

-Al menos tendremos a varios conocidos- murmuro Neville señalando a Padma Patil que estaba hablando animadamente con un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Te lo dije, no es tan malo. – Harry callo al ver como la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño y corbata verde.

-Bienvenidos, soy Edwing Baid, prefecto de Slytherin. Cualquier duda que tengan con gusto les ayudare, la contraseña de la casa " _Pluma de fénix_ "- la puerta volvió a abrirse y el chico educadamente se hizo a un lado – Pasen por favor. –

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando hasta que llegó el turno de Neville y de Harry.

Intuitivamente el castaño tomó la muñeca del pelinegro y este le dirigió una mirada llena de confianza, mostrándole que todo saldría bien.

La sala de Slytherin, diferente de la que estaban a acostumbrados que era acogedora y cálida esta se sentía ajena y fría, por primera vez Harry sintió que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

El grupo que estaba afuera ahora estaba en su nueva casa. A mitad de la sala les esperaba una chica rubia de ojos color verde olivo. – Bienvenidos soy Susan Adleleen. Las mujeres del lado izquierdo y los hombres del lado derecho, sus pertenencias ya están aquí en sus respectivas habitaciones, las habitaciones van de los cursos más nuevos a los últimos cursos. –

Entonces tendrían que buscar en los últimos cuartos - ¿Vamos? – pregunto Harry jalando levemente a Neville que aún lucia al borde de un ataque de nervios, el chico asintió y lado a lado se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los chicos. Se despidieron a lo lejos de Luna y ella alegremente movió su mano despidiéndose también.

Era extraño estar ahí Harry ya había visto antes la sala común de Slytherin pero no se quedó admirándola por mucho tiempo, ahora tendría todo un año para acostumbrarse y recorrer cada detalle del lugar.

Los de los cursos más pequeños ni siquiera se molestaron en salir, una gran diferencia, los Gryffindors son más curiosos y siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía con los estudiantes de su casa.

Las habitaciones que aún estaban vacías o faltaban alumnos estaban con la puerta abierta, como una clara invitación. Asomaron la cabeza por algunas sin tener éxito hasta que Justin salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones - ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! – exclamó el chico entusiasmado.

-Hola Justin, ¿También te toco en la casa de Slytherin? – pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Por desgracia, pero cuando entré a mi habitación me sentí más seguro, tus cosas estaban ahí así que… ¡soy tu compañero de habitación! – el chico sonrió encantadoramente parecía en verdad aliviado. Como si la llegada de Harry fuera todo un acontecimiento. – Ven- le tomó de la mano jalándolo para que entrará a una de las habitaciones.

Neville les siguió con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de angustia de Harry al ser literalmente arrastrado por el Hufflepuff.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral distinguió sus cosas y las de Neville a cada lado de una enorme cama matrimonial. Ese detalle tampoco pasó desapercibido por su amigo de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Solo hay cuatro camas? – pregunto Neville.

-Sí, perece que compartiremos cama con nuestra pareja de casa. – respondió Justin – También pensamos que era algo terrible- murmuro.

En la cama de al lado estaba un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos color avellana acomodando sus cosas – Él es Irving, es mi compañero, no se tomen a mal que no los salude, desde la guerra no puede hablar-

-Espera ¿Es enserio? ¿Literalmente no puede? ¿Lo hirieron con algún hechizo? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No lo sé, yo no estuve con él, pero esta mañana en la estación sus padres me vieron y me informaron eso, al parecer él no quería volver, pero sus padres quieren que supere el trauma que tiene. Me alegra que haya sido mi compañero, siempre fuimos amigos y eso no tiene por qué cambiar-el semblante de Justin se entristeció.

Harry se quedó sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, pero se asombró cuando vio como Neville camino hasta Irving ofreciéndole su mano con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro – Hola Irving, es bueno verte. Es genial que seamos compañeros-

El pelirrojo estrecho su mano y asintió correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Fue entonces que el joven Potter lo recordó. Habían dicho que cada habitante de cada cuarto había sido escogido a la perfección, para que estuviera en el mejor ambiente posible. La calmada presencia de Neville podría ayudar mucho a alguien con problemas como los de Irving además de que a él lo habían puesto ahí también para algo, quizás también estaba ahí para darle seguridad al joven pelirrojo.

-Hola Irving-saludo extendiendo le la mano. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió aún más – Soy Harry, seremos compañeros este año, espero llevarnos bien- Irving asintió enérgicamente, luciendo mucho más animado que antes.

Un sonido en la puerta les hizo voltear a los cuatro y ahí parado con elegancia estaba Blaise Zabini con su cabello negro y sonriendo con burla mientras con su mano sostenía la mano de Draco Malfoy que está a sentado en el suelo.

De un rápido brinco el rubio se puso en pie - ¿Estás bien Draco? – pregunto su amigo intentando contener la risa – Fue una fea caída-

-Si Blaise estoy bien-dijo apresuradamente, acomodándose el cabello con la mano – Buenas noches- saludo dirigiéndose a sus cosas, se quedó viendo la habitación dándose cuenta que solo había cuatro camas - ¿Qué rayos? –

-Así es, parece que compartiremos cama con nuestro compañero de casa- dijo Harry, intentando sonar amable. Extrañamente tenía una ligera sospecha de que lo pondrían con el heredero de los Malfoy así que verlo entrar no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Él era el más indicado para poder liderar con el rubio, lo había hecho por años y después de lo que pasó el año anterior esperaba que las cosas se aligerar a un poco entre ambos. Lo que menos quería era tener que estar peleando con sus compañeros de habitación, así que lo mejor era intentar llevarse bien.

-Una verdadera desgracia, bueno al menos todos nos conocemos entre nosotros… - Draco se giró y al ver a los tejones parpadeo un poco – Creo que no los conozco-

-A mi si me conoces Malfoy- dijo Justin con enojo – Tú y tus gorilas solían hechizarme en los pasillos-

-Creo que habla de Crabbe y Goyle- le murmuro Blaise ya sacando sus artículos personales. Draco bajo la mirada luciendo apenado, pero no dijo nada, no se disculpó, solo se dio media vuelta para comenzar a sacar sus cosas.

Harry se quedó observándolo, su piel estaba más pálida que antes, tenía unas ligeras ojeras con su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba libre de cualquier producto, el flequillo le cubría sus ojos un poco.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No dirás nada? – continuó Justin, sintiéndose repentinamente valeroso al ver que el rubio se había enroscado como la víbora que era. - ¡Me debes una disculpa! – grito acercándose al rubio y jalándolo violentamente de la túnica.

-Una disculpa no cambiará lo que hice, no te hará sentir mejor- replicó el rubio sin moverse.

-Siempre serás así, una serpiente orgullosa a la que no le importa nada ni nadie. Causaste tanto daño a tanta gente, tú y tu mal nacido padre- parecía que en cualquier momento le solitaria un golpe en el rostro, Justin tenía la cara roja de furia y los dientes apretados.

Blaise tomó el cabello del Hufflepuff haciendo un fuerte y doloroso agarre – Suéltalo- le ordenó.

-Creo que no se dan cuenta, su señor ya dejó de existir y todos sabemos lo que son. No pasará mucho para que el ministerio encierre a todos ustedes en Azkaban y terminen sus días pudriéndose con los dementores-

\- ¡Justin! – grito Harry ya con su varita en mano al igual que Neville, ambos apuntándole al tejón – ¡Suéltalo! –

El chico pareció confundido por la actitud de Harry aflojando un poco su agarre, cosa que el rubio utilizo para soltarse. Enseguida Blaise soltó el cabello del Hufflepuff acercándose a su amigo, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza acomodándose la ropa. - ¿Enserio? El y su padre servían a ya saben quién, su padre está arrestado y esperando juicio- grito Justin

-Él no te estaba haciendo nada y por si no lo notaste el será nuestro compañero de habitación así que lo mejor será que dejen el pasado donde está. Todos hicimos cosas durante la guerra de las que nos arrepentimos o cosas que nos obligaron a hacer- Harry odiaba que una persona atacará a otra sin un motivo, Justin se estaba dejando llevar por el resentimiento y el odio cosa que solo terminaría hiriéndole más, Draco no tuvo opción, él lo sabía y siempre estaría en deuda con el rubio por lo que pasó en la mansión Malfoy sin mencionar lo que hizo su madre, les debía a los Malfoy. Así que ayudaría a Draco si estaba en su poder – Sé que eres un buen chico Justin así que te pido que dejes atrás eso, eres mejor que eso-

El chico pareció más calmado y con los ojos vidriosos asintió dándose vuelta para proceder a sacar sus cosas.

-Te lo agradecemos Potter- dijo la voz de Zabini, jamás había escuchado esas palabras de un Slytherin y menos dirigidas hacia él con tanta sinceridad – No solo por esto sino… por destruirlo, de verdad, gracias –

-Lo hicimos todos juntos – respondió Harry sintiendo su cara y sus orejas calientes de la vergüenza – Perdonen a Justin ha sido un largo día – murmuro sin apartar la vista del ojiazul que asintió levemente con la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo…

\- ¡Hola a todos! – saludo desde la puerta un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos color miel. Los Ravenclaw habían llegado.

El otro chico de cabello castaño obscuro saludo a todos menos escandalosamente, ingresando a la habitación con una enorme cantidad de libros entre sus brazos, Neville corrió a ayudarle al verlo a punto de caer – Gracias Longbotom- dijo el chico mirando a su compañero con sus intensos ojos, uno color verde y el otro color azul.

-Ah no es problema- dijo el Gryffindor sintiéndose apenado, el chico le conocía y él no tenía ni la menor idea de su nombre, de ninguna de las dos águilas que acababan de entrar.

-Nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente, yo soy Charles y el chico bicolor es Adam. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a los seis y espero nos llevemos bien en nuestro último año- la amabilidad y gran desenvolvimiento del rubio le hizo a Harry sentirse cómodo, parecía que el chico estaba feliz con el extraño revoltijo de casas. - ¡Rayos! Eres… - murmuro – No lo puedo creer, ya viste Adam, Harry Potter-

-Lo veo Charles, no lo asustes - respondió el castaño sonriendo.

-Y Neville Longbotom-dijo de nuevo demasiado alto-y… ¡oh por dios! ustedes son Malfoy y Zabini-

-Les pido perdonen a Charles, es demasiado impresionable. Le apasiona la historia, toda clase de historia, a decir verdad. Ustedes tienen cierta fama en el mundo mágico y en la escuela así que por ende son para el… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿celebridades? - les explico Adam con tranquilidad agarrando a su amigo de la muñeca para que fuera a desempacar.

-Es que son muy muy famosos-exclamó el rubio.

-Lo sé, lo sé- murmuro Adam bastante acostumbrado al comportamiento hiperactivo de su compañero de casa.

Harry y Neville no pudieron evitar sonreír, parecía que la última adquisición de su habitación proveniente de la casa azul serían personas muy divertidas. Aligerarían por completo la tensión que podría llegar a darse.

\- ¡Mira una sola cama! – exclamó de nuevo Charles.

-La veo, la veo- respondió con resignación el otro.

Todos sonrieron, Zabini y Malfoy incluidos. Si, la presencia de esos dos en particular les serviría mucho.

Cada uno sacó sus cosas, colocándola en sus pequeños burós que estaban a cada lado de cada cama. Los Hufflepuff fueron los primeros en terminar así que ambos estaban sentados en su cama, viendo a sus demás compañeros.

Harry terminó y tomó su lugar en su cama estirándose cual largo era, soltando un quejido de satisfacción. - ¿Notaron que todas las camas tienen doseles de color crema? No hay nada en el cuarto del color de nuestras casas- murmuro Charles, ya sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-Supongo que es para comodidad de todos y unificarnos- dijo Zabini colocando un portarretratos en su buró.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Los de tu fotografía? – pregunto esta vez Adam recostado boca abajo dejando sus piernas al aire.

-Son mi madre y mi hermana menor- respondió sinceramente.

\- ¿Puedo? -pregunto Neville extendiendo su mano para que le pasara la fotografía, todos esperaban una negativa, todos menos Draco que extendió su mano para que Blaise le pasara la foto y se la llevó a Longbotom.

Los Ravenclaw invadieron la cama de los Gryffindor, aplastando a Harry en el proceso para que los cuatro vieran la fotografía. – Tu hermana es muy bonita- dijo Adam

-Sí que lo es-murmuro con orgullo Blaise

\- ¿Ya va en Hogwarts? – la pregunta de Harry hizo que la mirada de Blaise cambiará. - ¿Dije algo malo? –

-La hermana de Blaise no asiste a Hogwarts, su padre se llevó a su hermana y a su madre cuando el Lord regresó, no las ve desde entonces- respondió Draco con tristeza.

-¿No vez a tu madre desde hace tres años?- preguntó Justin, poniéndose de pie y sentándose también en la cama de los leones para ver la foto.

-Desde hace casi cinco de hecho- respondió – Mi padre cree que las mujeres no deben estar metidas en asuntos importantes como lo era el Lord, así que solo nos quedamos él y yo en casa-

-Pero ahora ya Voldemort no existe, tu familia podría volver- Harry miro al Slytherin con un nudo en el estómago, él sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía estar solo y por la mirada de Blaise supo que el chico se sentía así desde hace casi cinco años.

-Bueno es complicado. Con lo del arresto de mi padre y los juicios, no puedo… no he podido encontrarlas. Mi padre nunca me dijo donde las había mandado- Blaise miro fijamente un punto en la pared, repentinamente poniendo cara de asombro. Dándose cuenta de que había revelado algo verdaderamente íntimo de su familia a chicos a los que apenas conocía.

Todos notaron su rostro así que cada uno con rapidez se miró, pero fue Harry el que terminó hablando - ¡Quiero comprar una casa! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Una casa? – pregunto Draco desconcertado.

-Sí, bueno para irme a vivir ahí cuando acabe la escuela. Digo seguiré estudiando una carrera y eso, pero… quiero un lugar al cual llamar hogar- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Pensé que Sirius te había dejado Grimmauld Place – murmuro Neville.

-Lo hizo, me dejó la casa y la fortuna de los Black pero no quiero vivir en un lugar lleno de recuerdos malos. Mi padrino odiaba estar en esa casa así que no quiero ese lugar para mí y para Teddy –

\- ¿Quién es Teddy? – pregunto Justin.

\- ¡Oh esperen! – se bajó de la cama aventado un poco a Charles, busco en el cajón de su buro y saco una fotografía – Él es Teddy- le extendió la foto a Blaise y este la tomo con lentitud. La cara de un sonriente niño que se movía alegremente entre los brazos de Harry – Es el hijo del profesor Lupin y de Tonks. Ambos fallecieron en la batalla de Hogwarts así que vive con su abuela-

-Mi tía Andrómeda- murmuro Draco – Mi madre y ella hablaron durante el verano- se acercó a Blaise para ver la foto. – Es bellísimo-

Todos los demás chicos invadieron esta vez la cama de los Slytherin para poder ver la fotografía y soltando exclamaciones de ternura ante el pequeño bebé que no paraba de moverse en los brazos de un asustado Harry.

Draco y Blaise compartieron una mirada, era tan raro estar conviviendo de esa manera con alguien ajeno a su casa, pero esa extraña sensación de camaradería no era algo desagradable.

-Entonces… ¿vas a comparar una casa para llevártelo a vivir contigo? – pregunto Adam tomando la fotografía y devolviéndosela a Harry.

-Es mi ahijado así que si, ese es el plan. Le debo mucho al profesor Lupin, cuido de mi cuando era más joven, fue una de las primeras personas que me hizo sentir querido- el pensar en Remus aún dolía, murió luchando como un héroe y se encargaría que a su hijo no le faltara nada, ni económico ni emocional, malcriaría a ese niño a más no poder.

-Es un gran plan, seguro que el niño te quiere mucho- Neville también quería al profesor Lupin así que se sentía feliz de saber que su hijo tendría a alguien como Harry para criarlo.

Charles asintió emocionado – Pero tendrás mucho trabajo, criar a un niño y asistir a la universidad será difícil. -

El chico tenía un punto, ya le habían dicho eso antes, la señora Weasly, Hermione, Andrómeda. Le dijeron que su carrera también era muy importante.

\- ¿Ya pensaron lo que quieren hacer después de terminar Hogwarts? ¿A qué universidad irán? ¿Qué quieren estudiar? Los exámenes de ingreso son difíciles así que tendremos mucho que hacer – Adam como buen Ravenclaw pensaba en el futuro.

-Pues, yo quiero ser profesor de Herbología- agregó Neville con las mejillas rojas – Ese es mi sueño, ya revisé algunos planes de estudio, pero aun necesito varios requisitos. Sin mencionar los exámenes y las pruebas de ingreso-

-Lo harás excelente, eres muy bueno en esa materia y siempre que me has explicado alguna cosa lo haces perfecto. Tienes paciencia y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar- dijo Harry – Yo aún no sé muy bien que hacer… digo Ron y yo siempre quisimos ser Auores pero ahora… no creo que quiera pelear toda la vida-

-Aun tienes tiempo para pensar en eso- dijo Justin intentando animarlo – Irving y yo queremos estudiar leyes mágicas. Siempre dijimos que lo haríamos, ¿cierto? – el pelirrojo asintió uniéndose al grupo, sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser Historiador- dijo Charles – así que ustedes deben contarme todo para poder escribir mi libro sobre la verdadera historia de los alumnos que sobrevivieron a la guerra. – todos rieron ante la mirada acusadora del chico.

-Yo quiero ser medimago- Adam subió levemente los hombros – Siempre quise ser útil ayudando a la gente herida o enferma. –

Todos miraron a los Slytherins para que contarán también sus planes. El primero en hablar fue Blaise – También quiero ser medimago-

Esperaron con la mirada fija en el rubio, el único que faltaba – No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunto Charles – pensé que ya tenías un plan trazado –

-El plan no era mi plan-dijo malhumorado, no quería hablar de ello, todos ellos no entenderían, solo un Slytherin podría entender sus palabras y sus quejas.

Aun así, Harry creyó entender a qué se refería el rubio, había veces en las que uno cree no tener control sobre su propio destino. Lo sintió así por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo así que entendía perfectamente al heredero Malfoy – Aún tenemos tiempo para decidir, o bien. Podríamos tomarnos un año para pensarlo, ¿no? –

-Eso no suena mal-coincidió Charles – Podrían tener aventuras por un tiempo-

-Créeme, ya no quiero más aventuras. Tuve suficiente para toda la vida- soltó una risa nerviosa haciendo que todos le miraran. Con toda la locura del año pasado todos habían tenido aventuras para toda la vida.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, todos aún sentados y recargados en las dos serpientes de su pequeño grupo – Deberíamos dormir. Mañana inician las clases- todos concordaron con Neville así que poco a poco cada uno se dirigió a su propia cama. Comenzando a cambiarse a ropa de dormir.

Harry desató su corbata, aventándola sobre su baúl, al igual que su camisa. Siempre de espaldas a los demás, sin notar que varios de los chicos presentes le observan, se colocó una playera gris y unos pantalones rojos. Cuando giro vio que todos estaban ya cambiados.

Cada uno con su propio estilo, los Hufflepuff traían puestos pijamas de manga larga, uno de color azul y el otro de color negro.

Los Ravenclaw, eran otra historia. Charles se quedó con una camiseta blanca y sus boxer azules mientras que Adam traía puesta una camiseta azul y unos pantalones grises. Rio al ver como el rubio se metía entre las sábanas de un gran salto y el otro se quejaba por su falta de consideración.

Los Slythering traían pijamas en colores grises, parecían caras y suaves al tacto. Mientras que su compañero traía una sudadera roja y un pantalón negro. Neville se acostó de su lado de la cama, casi al borde de caerse para darle un buen espacio a Harry. – Si duermes ahí te caerás, puedes pegarte más, no me molesta- murmuro el pelinegro ya acostado.

-Nunca había dormido con alguien así que es raro- dijo Neville en voz baja.

-He dormido en la misma cama que Ron así que estoy acostumbrado a esquivar patadas y abrazos- respondió riendo haciendo reír al otro.

-Ron tiene pésimos hábitos para dormir- susurro el castaño.

-Totalmente, pobre de Dean – aquello volvió a hacerles gracia, pero sus risas callaron cuando sintieron que alguien les había aventado una almohada que se estampó justo en la cara de Harry.

\- ¡Cállense de una vez! – grito Justin mitad en broma mitad enserio.

-No queremos saber lo que hacías con el Weasly en la cama, Potter-grito Zabini haciendo reír a todos.

Harry se sonrojo levemente así que decidió dormir dándole la espalda a Neville. Así poco a poco fue escuchando a sus compañeros caer dormidos, decidió no moverse mucho al notar el leve ronquido de Neville.

Sufría de insomnio desde hace algún tiempo, así que estaba acostumbrado a dormirse tarde, cosa que al parecer no podría hacer con sus nuevos compañeros que ya dormían despreocupadamente.

Se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en sus dos amigos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Con quién les habría tocado? A pesar de que no conocía a algunos y con otros había tenido discusiones todo había resultado bien. Todos estaban dispuestos a poner todo de su parte para una buena convivencia ese año.

Se giró levemente para poder ver a la cama de al lado. Distinguía el cabello patinado de Draco, incluso el rubio también había cambiado y se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado el durante la guerra. Es decir, a veces sufría de ataques de ansiedad e incluso de pánico, pesadillas recurrentes y en ocasiones alucinaciones.

Los únicos que sabían de eso eran Ron y Hermione porque a veces ellos también sufrían de eso. Esperaban que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán y todos esos miedos se evaporaran. En verdad esperaba que así fuera.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – la voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Frente a él los ojos de Draco le miraban, brillando en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-No quería despertarte- susurro para no molestar a los otros chicos.

-No lo hiciste, Potter. Sufro de insomnio así que me quedo una gran parte de la noche despierto- confesó desviando su mirada al techo.

-Entonces ya somos tres- Charles estaba incorporado en su cama, su voz sonó algo fuerte así que tanto Harry como Draco le hicieron señas para que bajara la voz.

Draco se quitó de encima las sábanas, saliendo de la cama – Síganme- murmuró y enseguida los otros dos lo hicieron. Muy despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido abandonaron la habitación. Cerrando tras de ellos. – Es mejor no molestarlos, vengan-

Recorrieron el camino hacia la sala común y en cuanto llegaron las expresiones de Harry y Charles cambiaron a unas llenas de asombro.

El techo del lugar estaba lleno de estrellas, reflejándose un bello escenario del cielo nocturno. – Increíble – murmuro el Ravenclaw. – Es un hechizo como el del gran comedor –

-Impresionante-murmuro Harry.

-Todas las demás casas tenían una linda vista así que a los de la casa de Slythering se les ocurrió hacer esto. – Draco miraba con orgullo lo que su casa había hecho en la sala común. – Sólo se puede ver en la madrugada-

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones siendo imitado por los otros dos chicos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos cuando un impaciente Charles murmuro – Bien, ¿Cuándo van a contarlo? –

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto Malfoy confundido.

\- ¿Por qué sufren de insomnio? Bien yo primero. Rompí una promesa, una muy importante a una persona que quiero en verdad- su semblante alegre desapareció.

\- ¿Qué promesa rompiste? – le preguntó el león.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder – Le prometí que cuidaría de esta persona, pasara lo que pasara y no pude hacerlo. Cuando la guerra se volvió tan real y horrible mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era irnos de Inglaterra, así que terminé en un lugar de Italia. Escondido como un cobarde mientras esta persona terminó aquí, en Hogwarts, solo-

Harry no se esperaba que tan rápido se contarán cosas así. Creyó que sus compañeros se sentirían igual de incómodos como para abrirse totalmente con el así que no sabía muy bien que decir.

-No pudiste evitarlo. Tus padres te llevaron para protegerte, esa persona debe entender eso- las palabras de Draco sonaron tan comprensivas y gentiles que Harry dudo por un segundo que realmente fuera el mismo Malfoy que había conocido durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts

-Lo peor es que esta persona si lo entiende, es demasiado gentil y no me culpa de nada, pero… Eso no quita que yo haya fallado. – se quejó, cansado de que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que nada era su culpa. – Me escondí mientras él estaba aquí, peleando, asustado. –

-Todos estábamos igual, tuviste la suerte de tener a alguien que deseo protegerte, eso no es malo y esa persona sabe cuánto querías protegerlo así que debes dejar de culparte por cosas fuera de tu alcance- Harry subió sus piernas al sillón, rodeándolas con sus brazos – Hay veces en las que ninguno puede controlar lo que sucede y tienes la suerte de que la persona a la que según tu lastimaste no te culpe-

-Pensamos diferente, pero, en fin. Ahora ustedes-murmuro mirando a los otros dos chicos - ¿Quién va primero? –

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo poner sus pensamientos en orden, solo podía resumir todo en una pequeña frase – Tengo recuerdos y… sueños sobre momentos de la guerra así que es difícil que me duerma o que pueda dormir durante toda lo noche-

Draco y Charles le miraron fijamente, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el niño que vivió tuvo que vivir durante la guerra porque él no había querido dar ningún tipo de información a ningún medio. Estuvo peleando junto a sus dos amigos, embarcados en una misión que aún desconocían, si ellos tenían traumas por la guerra Harry seguramente estaría peor.

-A mí me pasa algo parecido. Hay imágenes que no se van de todo y no puedo controlarlo muy bien así que me quedo en la cama hasta que el cansancio me vence- Draco miraba a todos lados para evitar ver la lastima en los ojos de su antiguo rival.

A pesar de que ninguno dijo nada se sintieron tranquilos de estar ahí, solos los tres. Disfrutando de esos minutos solos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hablando de sus miedos y dejándose calmar por la compañía de personas que también habían sufrido.

Harry no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a sentirse extrañamente tranquilo. Tal vez era la cercanía de sus dos compañeros. Charles a su izquierda y Draco a su derecha, repentinamente el Ravenclaw se puso de pie. – Creo que intentare volver a dormir- murmuro moviendo mucho las manos, parecía algo ansioso.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Harry a lo que el chico movió la cabeza, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Lo vio alejarse de nuevo, corriendo más rápido de lo normal, dejándolo solo con Draco.

Pensó mil veces en levantarse e irse a dormir, pero cuando Draco le preguntó - ¿Quieres ir a dormir o prefieres…? – sus dudas se desvanecieron.

-Me quedaré, después de todo no podré dormir- dijo con tranquilidad, quedándose en su lugar con los ojos puestos en el techo de la sala común, ver esas estrellas le hacían calmarse, le hacían sentir libre.

\- Lo lamento- Harry volteo a ver a Draco, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

El rubio miro sus manos – Ese día en mi mansión yo… lamento no haber ayudado –

El pelinegro se acomodó en el sillón mirando a Draco mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza – Me ayudaste, sabias que era yo y lo negaste. Me salvaste cómo pudiste y te estoy agradecido por ello-

Malfoy agacho la cabeza un poco, no queriendo ver a Harry, se seguía sintiendo mal por lo ocurrido, por todo lo que hizo y lo que no hizo – Vivimos momentos complicados, cosas horribles y aun así estamos aquí. Tu y yo tuvimos suerte y hay que aprovecharlo –

-Es un lindo gesto lo que quieres hacer con el hijo del profesor Lupin- dijo Draco cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-Espero hacerlo y que sea bueno para Teddy, no sé nada de ser padre y esas cosas así que lo más seguro es que tenga muchos errores- respondió, le había agradado el cambio de tema, no podía lidiar con las disculpas y los agradecimientos y las emociones así que prefería charlar de otras cosas menos sentimentales.

-Nadie sabe ser padre hasta que lo es. Así son las cosas – se recostó en el respaldo, viendo el techo fijamente – Harás un gran trabajo-

-Gracias. Podrías ir a visitarlo. Digo… es tu sobrino en todo caso- murmuro Harry también acomodándose igual que el rubio.

Draco sonrió – No creo que les guste a todos que yo me acerque al niño-

-Al que le tiene que gustar es a Teddy- y de pronto de nuevo todo quedó en silencio, el ojiverde no apartaba su vista del techo, se sentía tan extrañamente cálido, como nunca antes se había sentido, cerró los ojos porque sus párpados pesaban demasiado.

Una calidez y comodidad inigualable le rodeo y lo que no había sucedió en años sucedió esa noche, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por leer y si llegaste aquí dime que te pareció. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK y asociados , todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy dueña de personajes que no reconocen y de las horas de ocio que le dieron vida a esta historia.**

 **Summary:** **Todos vuelven al colegio a cursar su último año después de la guerra. Por órdenes de la nueva directora se deben realizar cambios para unificar a las casas, a partir de ahora tendrán que compartirlo todo, dormitorios, clases, traumas y secretos y hasta momentos íntimos. ¿Un beso robado no cambia nada, cierto?**

 **Parejas:** **Draco x Harry, Zabini x Ron , Hermione x Pansy. Mas parejas a lo largo del fic.**

 **Notas de la autora** **: Hola a todos, me siento feliz porque les está gustando esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows y sus Fav. Espero que este capítulo igual sea de su agrado y ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y mejorar.**

 **Bueno voy a contestar los Review que no pude responder.**

 **Amber: ¡Gracias!, espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes mucho. Saludos**

 **CuquiLuna.3 : Hola, Gracias por dejarme tu review y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

* * *

El murmullo y los pasos apresurados le hicieron salir de la niebla del sueño que luchaban por mantenerlo preso. Abrió sus ojos y extrañado parpadeo varias veces, no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Se incorporó solo para ver como sus compañeros de habitación se alistaban.

Entonces lo recordó.

-Buenos días Harry- le dijo Adam, terminando de colocarse se corbata azul.

-Buenos nos días Adam. ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto soltando un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Aún es temprano, pero si no quieres llegar tarde más te vale ganar tu lugar para ducharte- murmuro ya listo – Fui el primero-

\- ¿Quién se está bañando? – pregunto buscando sus lentes en su buro, tirando varias cosas en el proceso.

\- Se metió Zabini así que aún faltan Neville, Charles, Justin y tu – dijo sentándose en su cama, esperando a sus demás compañeros.

\- ¡Rayos! – murmuro Harry poniéndose de pie. Los mencionados ya estaban en la puerta del baño, golpeándola con desesperación.

Miro a sus compañeros, si fue raro dormir con ellos era aún más despertar todos juntos. Cada uno le gritaba demasiadas maldiciones a Zabini para que se apurara mientras los otros que ya habían tenido la fortuna de bañarse ya estaban terminando de vestirse.

Por lo regular las mañanas en Gryffindor eran violentas, todos corriendo y aventándose para ganar el baño. Todos aquí parecían menos rudos y agradeció eso. Estaba tan de buen humor que poco le importa a llegar tarde a la clase de…

-Neville- le llamo - ¿Qué clase tenemos a primera hora? –

-No tengo ni idea. Supuestamente nos darán nuestro horario en el desayuno- por la mirada que le dirigió Harry supuso que no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de decir – Lo dijo la directora en el banquete. Por eso es muy importante que lleguemos a tiempo al desayuno-

Después de la explicación Harry se dirigió también a la puerta y tocó lo más tranquilamente posible - ¿Podrías apresurarte Zabini? – pido de forma educada pero no tuvo respuesta alguna.

\- ¡Zabini! Ya sal maldita sea- grito Charles ya harto de esperar.

Todos volvieron a golpear la puerta del baño esta vez con Harry incluido. Esto no podía estar pasando, llegaría tarde en su primer día al desayuno que no debía perderse por nada del mundo solo porque una serpiente decidió tomar un largo baño.

Una vez que estuvieron listos Neville y Harry salieron corriendo. Los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin ya se habían ido al comedor y podían escuchar los pasos acelerados de Justin e Irving.

En cuanto entraron notaron como la mayoría de los alumnos más jóvenes ya no estaban así que les fue fácil encontrar a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Harry! – le riño Hermione por su tardanza - ¿Qué te sucedió? –

-Lo siento, lo siento. Se nos hizo tarde- dijo tomando asiento al lado de Ron siendo imitado por un Neville aun recuperando el aliento.

-Incluso yo llegue antes compañero- le dijo Ron con burla - ¿Tan malo fue? –

-No realmente, estuvo bastante bien ¿Cierto Neville? – le preguntó a su amigo.

El chico asintió – Si, de hecho, fue bastante bien. Creí que estar en Slytherin sería más difícil, pero todos nuestros compañeros son agradables. Incluyendo a los Slytherin-

\- ¿Con quién les tocó? – pregunto Ron entusiasmado – A mí me tocó con completos desconocidos. Bueno menos Nott. Y obviamente Dean. –

\- Creo que nunca habíamos hablado con algunos, pero nos tocó con Justin, Zabini y Malfoy – dijo Neville sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

\- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto Ron con una expresión llena de compasión por sus amigos – Eso es terrible-

-En realidad no. Malfoy fue bastante educado, solo nos limitamos a convivir un poco- murmuro sirviéndose huevos revueltos - ¿Cómo te fue a ti Hermione? –

La castaña hizo un gesto de fastidio – Fue bastante… estresante. Lavender no paraba de leer las cartas para todas y resulta que a ella va a reencontrarse con un amor del pasado- sus cejas se arquearon mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta a Ron.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no pienso volver con ella- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Como sea. Me toco con Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, así que me fui a dormir temprano para evitarlas- Hermione parecía estar especialmente estresada.

\- Sólo dale tiempo, seguro que te haces amiga de alguna de las otras chicas- dijo Harry intentando darle ánimos.

Guardaron silencio cuando vieron a la directora Minerva McGonagall ponerse de pie. Los alumnos que quedaban le miraron atentos. – Buenos días alumnos, quiero agradecerles la buena voluntad que están demostrando al hacer la transición más fácil. Me da una idea de lo maduros que son y por ello estoy convencida que este año les será de gran ayuda para su formación. No sólo por los conocimientos académicos que adquirirán sino porque también aprenderán a respetar a personas con ideologías diferentes, con sentimientos, pensamientos, conductas diferentes. Es de vital importancia para el futuro de nuestra comunidad mágica que ya no existan prejuicios que nos lleven a la desunión. –

Eran ciertas las palabras de la directora y por eso mismo muchos de los alumnos aceptaron toda la locura de mezclarse entre las casas.

-A lo largo del año habrá actividades específicas para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, dichas actividades se les irán avisando cuando llegue el momento. - la profesora sonrió ligeramente mirando a sus alumnos. A todos los conocía desde que eran unos niños de once años. Verlos le llenaba de orgullo – Como notaron a ninguno de ustedes se les ha asignado un horario de clases y la razón de ello es que quiero que ustedes elijan las materias que cursarán este año. Todas las materias serán optativas. –

Los murmullos llenaron el comedor. Estaban entusiasmados, podían elegir sus materias y no tener que preocuparse por los exámenes y los deberes de las materias en las que no eran buenos.

La directora levantó sus manos para hacerlos callar. – Sin embargo las clases que elijan las tomaran los demás miembros de su habitación designada.- ¡No era verdad! Todos se callaron con una expresión de pánico – Los ocho estudiantes de cada habitación tomarán las mismas clases así que les pido que se junten con sus compañeros en la mesa de la casa a la que pertenecen en este año–

Harry miro a sus mejores amigos entrando en estado de pánico, era una completa locura. Las materias de último año servían para prepararlos para los EXTASIS y sus respectivas carreras. Sus compañeros querían cosas diferentes a las que él quería. Todo sería una locura.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que hagamos lo que nos dice la directora- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie, estirando su mano para llevar a su novia con su equipo. Neville y Harry se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentaron enfrente de Draco y de Zabini. Enseguida llegaron los Ravenclaw que tomaron asiento a su lado y los Hufflepuff frente a ellos.

Miraron a su alrededor, las cuatro mesas estaban revueltas. Ya no había ningún color que predominará en ellas. Eran una mezcla perfecta de los cuatro colores.

De un movimiento de varita de parte de la directora aparecieron unas hojas de pergamino que rápidamente se acomodaron una en cada grupo de ocho chicos a lo largo de las mesas.

-La primera hoja son las clases disponibles, vean el listado y decidan las materias. La segunda hoja es una hoja de horarios para que anoten las materias que cursarán durante este año. Les sugiero que decidan con sabiduría -la mujer repasó las cuatro mesas con la mirada – Para los alumnos de séptimo. Las materias que pongan en el horario serán los EXTASIS que cursarán por lo que les pido que decidan sabiendo que de este momento dependerá su futuro, las inscripciones a las escuelas que desean y la aceptación a sus carreras. Tienen dos horas para decidir y una vez lo hayan hecho cada grupo me entregará su horario para que yo les dé una copia a cada uno. - la directora con un gesto de su mano hizo que todos los profesores salieran del gran comedor. – Dense prisa para que se alistan a su segunda clase del día de hoy – Les dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse demasiado alto, quejas, reclamos y maldiciones por toda la situación. Harry alzó su cabeza para buscar a sus amigos, pero al no verlos decidió mirar a sus compañeros.

Draco y Zabini miraban la lista de materias. – Bueno, lo más importante es saber que carreras quieren estudiar y ver que materias son indispensables para poder estudiarlas. – sugirió el rubio.

-Las carreras que dijimos ayer son… Leyes- dijo Adam señalando a los Hufflepuff que rápidamente asintieron- Sanadores- Zabini asintió- Herbolaria- dijo señalando a Neville – Historiador – señaló a su compañero Ravenclaw-… faltan ustedes- les dijo a Harry y a Draco.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos - No lo sé – murmuro Harry – Podría ser Auror- dijo ya nervioso.

-Bien ¿Y tú Drake? – Zabini le miró fijamente. Sabía la decisión tan difícil que su amigo tenía que tomar, no sólo era elegir una carrera era elegir una forma de vida. La que él quería o la que sus padres querían.

-Si tengo que decir algo seria… Pocionista- termino diciendo, mirando hacia abajo y con las manos temblorosas. Zabini le abrazo ligeramente sonriendo.

-Está bien, ahora debemos decir que materias son esenciales para poder estudiar nuestras carreras. - Adam tomó la lista de materias, leyéndola en silencio. – Para Leyes Mágicas sería… Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles. Esas son las materias obligatorias de ustedes dos- les dijo a los Hufflepuff.

Charles se cruzó de brazos – En mi caso también es Historia de la Magia y Runas Antiguas- Harry creyó que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle solo de pensar en todo lo que tendría que aprender para pasar esas materias que sonaban horribles.

-Para nosotros son Encantamientos, Pociones y Alquimia- dijo Zabini refiriéndose a la carrera de Sanador. – Para la de Draco es Pociones, Alquimia y Herbología-

-Para mía es solo Herbología- murmuro Neville.

-Para mí sería Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, Pociones y Encantamientos- Harry estaba a punto de un colapso al decir sus materias.

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno valorando lo que harían, eran demasiadas materias y todas muy diferentes. Podían elegir todas, pero entonces estarían en clases demasiado tiempo sin mencionar que todos tendrían que presentar EXTASIS en cada una de las materias.

-Serían Historia de la magia, Estudios Muggles, Runas antiguas, Encantamientos, Pociones, Alquimia, Herbologia y Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Ocho materias – Justin tomó la hoja de horarios y la lista de materias. – Quedaría: Lunes y Miércoles: Historia de la Magia, Estudios Muggles y Alquimia. Martes y Jueves: Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y Herbologia. Viernes y Sábado: Pociones, Alquimia, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y Runas Antiguas. -

-Voy a reprobar-murmuro Neville – Ese horario es demasiado complicado-

-Si sacamos alguna materia uno de nosotros no podrá estudiar lo que desea y eso sería muy injusto- dijo Charles – Solo tenemos que organizarnos. En teoría cada uno de nosotros somos buenos en una o dos materias porque son las que nos gustan así que podemos enseñarnos entre nosotros-

-Podríamos, pero de cualquier manera será muy difícil cumplir con ese horario, los deberes, las horas dobles, los EXTASIS y los exámenes de admisión a las universidades – razonó Blaise diciendo aquello que todos pensaban, pero se negaban a decir en voz alta.

-Podríamos sacar algunas materias-propuso Justin mirando de reojo a los Slytherin.

-Eso significaría que alguien no estudiará lo que quiere- agregó Draco – No sería justo. -Repitió.

-Casi todas las materias son necesarias para dos o más carreras, con excepción de… - Adam releyó las materias.

-DCAO- dijo Harry cabizbajo. – Si quieren podemos sacar esa-

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – grito Draco – Tienes derecho a estudiar lo que se te dé la gana, ¡Te lo ganaste! - la exaltación del rubio hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto. Harry parpadeo algo confundido, ¿Draco lo estaba defendiendo?

-Las otras opciones son Estudios Muggles y Runas- dijo Zabini – Si quitamos alguna Justin, Irving o Charles no podrán estudiar su carrera. De cualquier forma, el sueño de uno será sacrificado-

Las palabras del Slytherin le retumbaron por unos segundos. No era justo que el sueño de nadie fuera sacrificado, la única salida era que todos se esforzaran y ayudarán para pasar las materias y que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer lo que más querían hacer.

Sin pensarlo mucho Harry tomó la hoja de horarios, sacó una pluma y su tinta y prosiguió a escribir el horario que ya habían hecho.

\- ¿Qué haces Harry? – pregunto Justin algo alarmado al ver la pelinegro escribiendo en su única hoja de horario.

-Nadie se va a sacrificar, nos ayudaremos para pasar las materias. Trabajaremos como equipo y al final del año cada quien hará lo que más desea hacer- respondió sin dejar de escribir. Sería duro y pasaría muchas noches sin dormir, pero esa era la decisión correcta- Podremos hacerlo si lo hacemos juntos-

Los Ravenclaw sonrieron aprobando la idea, igual que los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff. Sería muy difícil, pero trabajarían unidos para pasar ese año.

¡Ya está decidió! Vamos a entregar nuestro horario para poder prepararnos para nuestra primera clase-exclamó Charles animado.

-Estudios Muggles- dijo Adam sonriendo intensamente.

Los ocho se pusieron de pie para del gran comedor. Varios grupos ya estaban listos igual que ellos y muchos seguían organizándose.

Harry vio a Hermione negando efusivamente con la cabeza y a Ron dictándole algo a Nott. Esta vez les había ganado a ambos, se había coordinado más rápido que ellos con sus compañeros de habitación.

Salieron del comedor y enseguida vieron a la directora que estaba esperando pacientemente a sus alumnos. Dándoles indicaciones y entregando horarios a los que ya estaban listos.

Aguardaron solo unos minutos para estar frente a ella.

-Buenos días jóvenes- Les saludo - ¿Hubo algún problema? – pregunto mirándolos fijamente, queriendo saber si todo había resultado bien para el equipo.

-Ninguno directora- dijo Harry – Este será nuestro horario de este año- le entrego la hoja.

La profesora lo reviso detenidamente – Es un horario muy complicado por las materias que eligieron- les dijo después de leerlo.

-Lo sabemos, directora- murmuro Neville.

-Debo advertirles que los EXTASIS son exámenes muy complicados y al final del año los ocho tendrán que presentarlos y aprobarlos -los intensos ojos de la directora parecían querer intimidarlos para hacerlos cambiar de opinión - ¿Quieren reconsiderarlo y sacar alguna materia? – les pregunto.

-No directora, si lo hiciéramos uno de nosotros no podrá estudiar lo que quiere y eso sería injusto-dijo Justin siendo apoyado por Irving que asentía enérgicamente.

\- Ninguno de nuestros sueños será sacrificado. Trabajaremos muy duro- Una sonrisa curso el rostro de la profesora al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-Muy bien, si es su decisión entonces les deseo éxito en este año. Saben que pueden contar con mi apoyo y el de cualquier profesor- McGonagall parecía tremendamente orgullosa mientras hacía copias del horario con leves movimientos de su varita. Entregando uno a cada miembro de ese equipo. – Vayan a prepararse para su siguiente clase. Que tenga un gran día –

Los ocho se quitaron para dejar pasar a los siguientes alumnos. Se quedaron pegados a la pared sin decir nada, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Justin se aclaró la garganta levemente – Me retiro, voy a la biblioteca. ¿Vienes Irving? – el pelirrojo asintió siguiendo a su amigo – Los vemos en clase-exclamó el tejón alejándose con paso lento.

Zabini y Draco también se despidieron, diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer antes de la primera clase.

Harry y Neville esperaban que los Ravenclaw también se despidiera, pero ellos simplemente se quedaron ahí, conversando entre ellos con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Esperamos a Hermione y a Ron? – le preguntó Neville.

-Sí, quiero ver que tal les fue - Harry esperaba que todo saliera bien para sus amigos, que todo fuera tan fácil como fue para él.

-Seguro que les va bien. Después de todo son tus amigos-Adam tenía el don de la palabra. Siempre hablaba con tanta propiedad y consideración que te hacía sentir que estabas hablando con alguien más grande. Harry se preguntó si todos los Ravenclaw tendrían ese don.

Incluso Charles con su personalidad extrovertida parecía tener las palabras correctas para animarte, jamás había tratado con ellos, pero agradecía profundamente todo lo de los cambios de habitación o no los habría conocido, habían expandido su pequeño círculo de amigos.

Ron salió con su grupo y los vio hablar con la directora McGonagall, tardaron menos que ellos, se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino en silencio. Dean y Ron se acercaron a ellos, saludándoles amistosamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Harry.

-Bastante bien, no nos costó ponernos de acuerdo por qué la mayoría de mi grupo quieren ser Aurores, incluso Nott- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Eso sí es una sorpresa- murmuro Neville. No se esperaba que el Slytherin quería estudiar esa carrera, claro que tampoco había hablado mucho con el como para saber sus aspiraciones. El castaño miro distraídamente hacia un lado y fue cuando recordó que sus amigos Ravenclaw estaban con ellos- Lo siento. Chicos ellos son Charles y Adam, están en nuestra habitación. -

Los Griffindor se acercaron más para saludar con un apretón de manos, presentándose cada uno.

-Increíble. ¡Ron Weasly! El segundo miembro del trío dorado-exclamó el rubio - ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor amigo del salvador del mundo? –

El pelirrojo miro algo extrañado al chico, sin saber muy bien que responder.

-Perdónenlo, es bastante intenso con personas famosas- dijo Adam de nuevo soltando un suspiro de cansancio. – Debes dejar de hacer eso, solo asustas a la gente-

-No puedo evitarlo, es parte de la historia – Charles no entendía como Adam podía regañarlo, es decir, era Ron Weasly.

Harry y Neville comenzaron a reír – Es un buen chico, quiere ser historiador así que quiere saber todos los detalles sobre la guerra y las personas que participaron en ella. – les explicó Harry. La verdad se sentía muy contento con los nuevos amigos que estaba haciendo, le parecían interesantes y agradables.

-Bueno, me despido. Te veo en clase Ron-dijo Deán alejándose de ellos.

\- ¿Que clases tienes? – le pregunto Harry.

-Cursare Pociones, Encantamientos, DCAO, Aritmancia y Transformaciones- por la cara de decepción de parte de su amigo supuso que muchas materias serían diferentes - ¿Y ustedes? –

-Historia de la magia, Estudios muggles, Herbologia, Alquimia, Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y Runas Antiguas-respondió Neville.

-Están conscientes de que van a morir con ese horario, ¿verdad? – les pregunto viéndolos con lastima – Son demasiadas materias, demasiado difíciles. ¿Por qué no eligieron menos? –

-Pues queremos estudiar cosas diferentes así que vamos a cursar las materias reglamentarias para que todos podamos presentar nuestros respectivos exámenes de admisión en nuestras carreras- explicó Harry como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – Van a morir, chicos-

En ese momento salió el grupo de Hermione, se acercaron a la profesora, pero ninguna de las chicas le entregó el horario – Tenemos un problema directora- dijo la castaña.

La directora se enderezó en su silla - ¿Qué problema señorita Granger? – pregunto.

-No podemos armar el horario- respondió educada mente.

-Una tarea que más de la mitad de sus compañeros han logrado. ¿A qué se debe esto? – Les preguntó a todas.

\- ¡Es una controladora! – grito Lavender señalando a Hermione – No quiere quitar ninguna de sus horribles materias para poder meter las mías-

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – chilló Hermione.

Las dos Gryffindor comenzaron a discutir entre ellas por lo que la profesora se puso de pie haciendo que guardarán silencio inmediatamente - ¿Qué sucedió señorita Parkinson? – le preguntó a la Slytherin ya que estaba indignada por la conducta de las leonas.

-Granger eligió muchas materias innecesariamente, lo mismo que las Ravenclaw además de que se niegan a tomar la materia de adivinación que desea Brown- le explicó, no estaba acusándolas, solo decía la verdad.

-Queremos cosas diferentes. No podemos ponernos de acuerdo- dijo una de las Hufflepuff.

La directora miro a las chicas con desaprobación – Esperaba más de ustedes. La prueba consistía en poder poner las necesidades de otros sobre las propias. ¿Saben que hay un grupo que va a presentar 8 EXTASIS? De los cuales 6 son considerados los exámenes más demandantes solo porque desean que todos los miembros de su equipo puedan estudiar la carrera que eligió cada uno-

Las Slytherin negaban con la cabeza disgustadas – No es por nosotras directora- murmuro Greengrass. – Ellas no se deciden- dijo señalando a las Gryffindor y a las Ravenclaw.

-Ustedes no van a estudiar nada, solo esperarán a que un hombre les dé una sortija y las mantengan- dijo Lavender enojada.

\- ¡Qué fue lo que dijiste! – grito enojada Pansy. Acercándose a la castaña con ánimos de golpearla.

\- ¡SILENCIO! No tolero estas faltas. 10 puntos menos por cada una de ustedes- las chicas callaron enseguida, lo que menos querían era quitarles puntos a sus casas – Vayan a su habitación y mañana por la mañana quiero el horario en el desayuno, si no está hecho y todas de acuerdo con el entonces las mandare de nuevo a su habitación. Cada día que pasen sin ponerse de acuerdo será un día completo de clases que perderán y no se los recomiendo porque cada maestro dará trabajos especiales y complicados- las chicas parecían conmocionadas, Hermione tenía la boca abierta y Lavender estaba a punto de llorar- Ahora retírense-

Los chicos miraban asustados a la directora y a sus compañeras – Creo que mejor los dejamos con sus amigas. Necesitan su apoyo- dijo Charles despidiéndose siendo seguido por Adam.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – murmuro Ron, su novia lo vio y corrió hacia sus brazos comenzando a llorar. – Tranquila- le susurro sonando su espalda.

\- Eres una perra- la voz de Pansy les hizo voltear a verla – Nadie quiere estudiar esas tonterías y no aceptas lo que las otras quieren-

Lavender se pudo roja de coraje – No es mi problema que sean tan patéticas en Adivinación. Es lo que me gusta hacer y lo que quiero estudiar-

-Si lo quieres estudiar esta bien, entonces solo mete adivinación y deja que las demás elijan lo que quieran- dijo Grengrass – Cada materia que quiere Granger has dicho que no. Mejor arregla tu situación con ella y deja de jodernos a todas-

-Tienen razón, por culpa suya vamos a perder un día de clases-dijo una de las Ravenclaw de cabello rubio. – No tenemos tiempo para esto, solo deja que Granger escoja sus materias y todas aceptamos meter adivinación, pero no más clases que tengan que ver con esa basura-

\- ¡Es mi futuro! – las chicas siguieron discutiendo a pocos metros.

Harry acaricio el cabello de Hermione para calmarla - ¿Qué pasó Herm? –

-Es que… Lavender quiere estudiar artes de adivinación, aceptamos una clase de adivinación, pero ella no quiere quitar Astronomía ni Aritmancia así que discutimos. No quiere aceptar materias para Aurores ni de Leyes así que todo fue un desastre- se tallo los ojos apartando las lágrimas – Un día chicos, perderé todo un día de clases solo por esto. –

-Tranquila Herm, te pondrás al corriente en un par de horas-dijo Ron intentando animarla.

-Es una chiquilla caprichosa. Decía que no a todo lo que yo proponía- siguió quejándose de la otra Gryffindor.

-Parece que no eres la única que piensa eso-murmuro Neville. Las Slytherin seguían discutiendo con Lavender.

La castaña miro a sus compañeras de cuarto y sonrió ligeramente – Las dos apoyaron mis ideas. Ninguna sabe bien lo que quieren hacer, pero no querían cerrar sus opciones al no cursar materias importantes. – las dos Slytherin habían sido muy comprensivas y amables, apoyaron que Hermione quería meter materias que le ayudarían a entrar a una buena institución de educación superior mágica.

Eso les sorprendió, jamás pensaron que las chicas de Slytherin apoyarían a su amiga.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación y hablar con las chicas. No pienso perderme otro día de clases- dijo la castaña saliendo de los brazos de su novio – Ustedes también. Tienen que irse, vayan a sus clases y aprovechen este día-

-Tranquila, toda va a arreglarse- le dijo su novio tomando sus mejillas para atraerá y darle un lento beso.

Harry y Neville esperaron a que la parejita se soltara para poder despedirse de su amiga.

Los cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes, Harry dio un largo bostezo y eso ya era malo, apenas empezaban las clases y él ya se sentía cansado.

El aula de Estudios Muggles había cambiado. Solo estaba la mesa del profesor, no había ni una sola silla así que todos los alumnos estaban pegados a la pared, expectantes.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en una larga trenza entró al salón – Buenos días jóvenes – saludo y para sorpresa de todos se acercó al pizarrón tomando un trozo de gis, comenzando a escribir su nombre de forma Muggle. – Soy la profesora Rose Burbage – Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared – Puede ser que mi apellido les suene, soy hermana de la profesora Charity-

Recordaba a esa profesora, había perdido la vida durante la guerra. Más específico, en la mansión Malfoy después de haber sido torturada por enseñar esa materia.

-Impartiré la materia de Estudios Muggles, se que muchas personas pueden pensar que esta materia es absurda o poco interesante, pero en realidad es de suma importancia que entiendan y valoren esta materia. Buscaré enseñarles lo hermoso que es el mundo muggle y como se asemeja al mundo mágico – murmuro la profesora, paseándose por el salón y repasando los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos.

-Como notaron no hay ninguna silla y eso se debe a que esta clase en particular no las necesitan. Primero quiero que se vean entre ustedes, obsérvense, conózcanse por que ustedes serán compañeros en esta materia por todo un año. Hay veces que pasamos todo el curso sin realmente darnos cuenta a quien tenemos al lado- la profesora espero a que sus alumnos repasaran el salón con la mirada, viéndose entre ellos- Bien, elijan a la persona con la que peor se han llevado en su estancia en Hogwarts –

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora procedieron a juntarse. Harry camino hasta ponerse frente a Draco saludandolo con un gesto de la cabeza – Sorpresa- murmuro en broma sacándole una leve sonrisa al rubio.

-Tan inesperado, Potter- respondió poniéndose al lado del pelinegro.

-Ahora escuchen bien, la persona que está a su lado será su pareja durante todo el semestre. Esta persona que creen detestar se convertirá en la única persona con la que van a hablar durante mi clase. Decidirán absolutamente todo juntos y harán todos los trabajos juntos-

Las caras de horror no se hicieron esperar. Se miraron como si la profesora estuviera diciendo las cosas más locas del mundo.

La profesora llegó a su escritorio y coloco sus dedos sobre un bonche de hojas – Van a tomar dos hojas y dos lápices, uno para cada uno y anoten doce cosas que hacen que una persona se vuelva amigo para ustedes. Lo que se les ocurra, puede ser una actitud que les agrade, una experiencia que compartir, cualquier cosa y esta lista la guardarán durante todo el curso. ¿Alguna duda? - todos permanecieron callados- Ahora pasen por sus materiales por favor-

Harry y Draco caminaron y se formaron para tomar los materiales - ¿De qué sirve esto? – pregunto Draco algo malhumorado.

-Creo que quieren formar lazos entre los alumnos – respondió el ojiverde – Sólo hay que seguirle la corriente-

Tomaron sus hojas y lápices y volvieron a su lugar. Los alumnos siguieron parados sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- ¿Profesora? – pregunto una chica de Hufflepuff - ¿Dónde nos sentaremos para escribir? –

La profesora giro sobre sus zapatos y volvió a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la maestra por no responder… no, ni siquiera parecía que la hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Profesora? – pregunto Zabini levantando su mano, pero fue ignorado.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – murmuro Charles buscando con la mirada a Adam.

Los alumnos estaban confundidos, Zabini ya inquieto comenzó a caminar hacia Draco o al menos lo intento por que el joven se estampó contra algo invisible, cayendo hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Blaise! – grito Draco intentando correr hacia su amigo, pero igual que él se estampó contra algo invisible - ¿Qué diablos? – murmuro poniendo su plata contra lo que parecía una pared. - ¿Qué está pasando? –

Harry camino despacio hacia el lado contrario de Malfoy con una mano en alto y deteniéndose cuando tocó una pared. – Son paredes. Estamos encerrados- dijo caminando por todo lo largo del lugar hasta llegar al otro extremo con Draco. Dándose cuenta que estaban en una especie de cubo, podía ver a los demás alumnos percatarse de lo mismo, pero ya no lograba escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decían, vio sus labios moverse, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Draco sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo? Las instrucciones que nos dio ¿Cómo era? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ¿Lo de que debíamos escribir doce cosas que hacen los amigos? – Draco comenzó a caminar en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraban.

Harry negó con la cabeza – Antes de eso… dijo algo como… que serias la única persona con la que podía hablar-

El rubio miro a Harry asintiendo – si, dijo algo como eso-

-Tal vez… ya comenzó su clase, nos dio una instrucción y ya nos dijo que solo hablaremos entre nosotros entonces hay que hacer lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos para poder salir de aquí- lo que Potter decía tenía sentido, pero aun así Draco no podía quitarse esa sensación de no poder respirar de manera normal.

El de lentes se sentó en el suelo con su lista y su lápiz, siendo imitado por Draco, ambos pensando en completo silencio.

¿Qué cosas hace con sus amigos? Pensó en cómo fue que se unió con Ron y con Hermione, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso ya que las cosas se dieron muy rápido. Rápidamente se volvió inseparable de Ron y de Hermione.

Recargando su hoja en el piso y colocándose boca abajo en el suelo escribió la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

" _ **Vencer un miedo juntos"**_ y había vencido tantos al lado de sus dos amigos, ese chiquillo asustado fue desapareciendo al sentirse apoyado y animado por sus amigos.

Draco se acomodó igual que él, frente a frente. No podía ver que escribía, pero al verlo tan concentrado supo que estaba tomándoselo enserio.

" _ **Contarle mis secretos"**_ no había cosa que no supiera de sus amigos. Se conocían a la perfección y era maravilloso saber que podías ser tú mismo con otra persona.

" _ **Quedarme despierto riendo"**_ fueron muchos amaneceres que paso con Ron riendo y hablando de tantas cosas ridículas y tantas confesiones.

" _ **Quedarme profundamente dormido a su lado"**_ Harry jamás había conocido la sensación de dormir con un amigo hasta que conoció a Ron, era algo único y encantador.

Este ejercicio le hizo pensar en lo afortunado que era de tener a dos amigos que harían lo que fuera por él. Se sentía bendecido y amado.

Dejó de ver su hoja para fijar su vista en Draco, el chico mordía su labio distraídamente mientras hacía girar su lápiz sobre sus dedos. La imagen se le hizo tan irreal que involuntariamente soltó una risotada.

El rubio le miro y subió una ceja, preguntando en silencio - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Lo siento- se disculpó aún entre risas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó ya sintiéndose molesto. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él y menos si era el chico que tenía frente a él.

-Lo siento es que… haces muchas muecas y nunca me había fijado que las hacías- le explico sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué muecas hago? – no era nuevo que le dijeran que hacía caras, pero no esperaba que el pelinegro se fijará en el para notar esos detalles.

-Mmmm… Cuando de concentras muerdes tus labios, cuando te avergüenza miras hacia el lado izquierdo y cuando te enojas miras el techo. Tuerces las cejas cuando algo te intriga y te tiembla el labio inferior cuando estas nervioso- era como si Potter se hubiera quedado viéndolo fijamente durante años – Siempre te cruzas de brazos cuando vas a iniciar una pelea –

-Tú haces caras cuando duermes- dijo para molestarlo.

-Eso es falso. Nunca me habían dicho tal cosa- murmuro sonriendo, le hacía gracia ver a Draco a la defensiva. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Draco subió y bajó los hombros – Anoche cuando te quedaste dormido en el sofá de la sala común-

El pelinegro pestañeo asombrado - ¿Me quede dormido en el sillón… contigo? – pregunto.

-Lo hiciste, tuve que llevarte en brazos a la habitación porque no querías despertarte- respondió distraídamente mientras releía lo que tenía anotado en su hoja.

No noto como las mejillas de Harry se pintaban de un suave color rosa. No podía creerlo ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? Además… Malfoy lo había cargado hasta dejarlo en su cama. ¡Qué vergüenza!

El rubio le miro y enseguida pareció notar lo avergonzado que estaba, era imposible no notarlo cuando tienes toda la cara de color escarlata – ¿Me cargaste? – pregunto avergonzado.

-No pesas mucho- dijo simplemente, quitándole importancia. – Hay que acabar esto par a poder salir de este… ¿cubo? –

Agradeció en silencio el cambio de tema. Aún le faltaban muchas cosas en su lista y por más asombrado que estuviera se negaba a aceptar que Draco y el acababan de cumplir uno de los puntos de su lista.

Siguieron escribiendo cada uno en silencio, Draco se detenía cada dos por tres, permanecía unos segundos mordiendo su labio y volvía a escribir.

Le dio la impresión de no saber bien que escribir y eso era una locura, desde que lo conoció Draco Malfoy estaba rodeado de personas, sabía de muchas chicas y chicos que querían estar junto al rubio, o solían quererlo.

Tal vez desde el final de la guerra eso cambió, ahora que ponía atención se dio cuenta que los Slytherin se habían replegado, casi como queriendo pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y… estas bien? – pregunto Harry, verdaderamente curioso por saber que pasaba por la mente de Malfoy.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – contestar con una pregunta, una clásica maniobra de evasión.

-Sólo… quería saber si estás bien, ya sabes… ahora que la guerra acabó y tuvimos que volver… todo eso- comenzó a balbucear, al inicio parecía seguro de preguntar, pero esa valentía se fue deshaciendo poco a poco.

Draco le miraba, con sus intensos ojos azules que parecían zafiros. Se perdió unos segundos, jamás se había percatado de lo lindos que eran esos ojos o de lo largas que eran sus pestañas. - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto.

El pelinegro desvío la mirada parpadeando un par de veces y subió los hombros – Solo quiero saber si estás bien-

No se esperaba que la sonrisa del rubio fuera tan luminosa – Estoy mejorando- respondió sinceramente.

Harry también sonrió – Me alegro y sé que no somos cercanos ni nada de eso, pero… si necesitas algo… pues- volvió a enredarse con sus palabras.

-Gracias Potter- murmuro el rubio con aparecimiento.

Siguieron con la tarea hasta terminarla, el ojiverde fue el primero en acabar y espero pacientemente a que el otro acabará. Cuando lo hizo levanto la mirada y asintió levemente haciéndole saber que también había acabado, se pusieron de pie con las hojas en sus manos.

-Terminamos profesora- dijo Harry inseguro si obtendría alguna respuesta.

-Bien hecho joven Potter, joven Malfoy. Quiero que guarden esas hojas con cuidado, será de vital importancia – la profesora camino hacia ellos hasta entrar en su pequeño cubo – Como se dieron cuenta sus compañeros no escuchan lo que les digo, así como ustedes no pueden escucharlos. Ahora comienza la primera prueba de reintegración-

Harry y Draco le miraron llenos de nerviosismo ¿Apenas comenzaba? – Harry tu viviste parte de tu vida con los muggles así que quiero que instruyas a Draco en el mundo no mágico-

-Claro no hay problema- respondió el pelinegro.

-Draco tú conoces más del mundo mágico así que tú le ayudaras a Harry en ese punto. - la mirada de la profesora le hizo sentir escalofríos, tenía los mismos ojos que su hermana y eso le traía muy malos recuerdos. - ¿Señor Malfoy? – al no recibir respuesta la profesora se preocupó un poco tocando el hombro de su alumno - ¿Señor Malfoy, se encuentra bien? –

Draco estaba temblando, con los ojos fijos en la nada y la expresión llena de pánico. Su rostro palideció y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry acercándose al rubio. – Lo que ves no es real, todo está bien- le tomo el brazo para sostenerlo, parecía que en cualquier momento el chico se desvanecería.

-Señor Malfoy, respire. Tranquilo, no pasa nada- la profesora intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás con el rostro aún más asustado.

\- ¡No! No se acerque – Harry se puso frente a Draco – Mírame, todo está bien, solo respira, poco a poco, inhala… exhala- el pelinegro le decía que hacer para tranquilizarlo, lo había visto antes, lo había sentido antes, pero no entendía que fue lo que le detonó ese ataque de pánico. – Profesora, necesita aire-

Enseguida la instructora quito el hechizo y todos los alumnos volvieron a escucharse entre ellos, enseguida notaron que algo estaba mal.

\- ¡Drake! – grito Zabini, dejando su lugar y salir corriendo para llegar con su amigo.

-Señor Zabini, deje que el señor Potter se encargue-dijo la profesora tomando la túnica del Slytherin para detenerlo, parecía que el Gryffindor tenía todo bajo control.

Harry se acercó a Draco hasta que sus frentes se tocaron – Estas bien, solo mírame- los ojos de ambos se conectaron – Respira profundo, todo está bien-

-No… lo… esta-murmuro entrecortadamente – Yo estaba ahí y no hice nada- sus temblores se hicieron aún más intensos.

Sin pensarlo rodeo el cuello del rubio pegándolo a su cuerpo –Shhhh, solo respira. Concéntrate en mí y respira-

Los alocados latidos del corazón de Draco fueron calmándose hasta ponerse en completa sincronía con los de Harry, instintivamente rodeo la espalda del otro con sus brazos, apretándose más en ese cálido y reparador abrazo. Poco a poco el aula ya no le parecía tan calurosa y pequeña, poco a poco la imagen de la profesora Charity desapareció de su mente junto con la realidad, solo podía percatarse del chico que le abrazaba, dándose cuenta que era más pequeño que él, percatándose su delicioso aroma y de la calidez de su piel. El mundo se detuvo y sólo era consciente de lo cómodo y seguro que se sentía al estar con Harry.

-Shhhh… todo está bien Draco- sus palabras calmaban su ansiedad y así de pronto volvió al mundo. Estaba en una clase, su primera clase de ese año con la hermana de la profesora que vio morir en su casa, esa mujer que suplicaba por ayuda y por la cual no hizo nada.

Estaba en medio de la clase teniendo un episodio de los tantos que le asaltaban y ahora era abrazado por Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico. Ese pensamiento le hizo despertar, empujando al chico lo suficiente para dejar de percibir su aroma.

Su rostro adquirió un tenue rubor de vergüenza. - ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Se siente mejor? – la profesora se acercó a él, acariciandole la espalda. Asintió aún algo disperso. – Señor Potter acompañe al señor Malfoy a la enfermería para que descanse un poco-

-Claro- respondió el moreno tomando el brazo de Draco como si fuera un ser de cristal, temiendo romperlo. – Vamos Malfoy-

Sentir la mirada de todos era espeluznante, no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta con que emoción le miraban, pero él creía que era lástima y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Camino como un zombi, dejándose llevar por un Potter que ahora le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, buscando protegerlo. Nada podía protegerlo porque lo que le hacía daño vivía dentro de él, envenenado su mente y destruyendo de a poco su espíritu.

El camino a la enfermería era largo y sabía que no le podrían ayudar en mucho, tal vez dándole una poción calmante y de esas tenía bastantes en su baúl. -No tienes por qué acompañarme- murmuro sintiéndose incomodo por el abrazo del Gryffindor.

-Es mi deber, ya escuchaste a la profesora- respondió haciendo un extraño tono que Draco jamás había escuchado. Parecía que intentaba imitarla.

-No es tu deber abrazarme- le dijo sacudiendo sus hombros – La profesora no te ordenó abrazarme todo el camino-

-Tranquilo, esto no es tan vergonzoso como el que me hayas cargado hasta mi cama como una princesa -

\- ¿Princesa? – lo dijo en burla y sonrió al ver que Potter cambia su cara en un gesto de horror. Eso sí lo hizo reír. –Toda una damisela-

\- ¡No lo menciones! – grito avergonzado.

Se quedó en silencio mientras seguían caminando, aun siendo abrazado por Harry - ¿Siempre haces eso? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el ojiverde algo perdido.

\- Decir lo primero que se te cruza en la mente para quitar la tensión- ya lo había visto hacer eso, siempre soltando cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema rápidamente y no era que no lo agradeciera solo que era un detalle que le llamaba la atención.

Pareció meditar un poco su respuesta. – Suelo hacerlo… es que… comprendí que algunas cosas no deben de hablarse hasta que la persona esté lista y si aún no lo está es muy molesto que te estén preguntando, es incomodo – había muchas cosas de las que Harry no desea hablar y comprendía que Draco debía sentirse igual. No iba a ser un entrometido.

-te lo agradezco – murmuro el rubio. – No necesito ir a la enfermwria-

-¿Qué? La profesora dijo que te llevara a la enfermería, que necesitas que te revisen y… -

Le interrumpio – No pueden hacer nada, tengo unas pociones en la habitación ñ, iré a tomarme una y estaré listo para la siguiente clase-

Harry le miro dudativo - ¿seguro que estarás bien? –

-Si Potter, no seas pesado- dijo con fingida molestia – necesito estar solo un rato-

El moreno aun no estaba seguro de dejarlo solo pero también podía comprenderlo así que asintió levemente – de acuerdo, volveré a clase para no atrasar os, te veo en Alquimia- le dijo alejándose lentamente mientras se despedía con la mano.

-está bien- también se despidió sonriendo le un poco mientras daba media vuelta, continuando su caaamino hacia su habitación, necesitaba recostarse un poco y beber la poción, quería dejar de sentir sus manos temblorosas cuanto antes.

Harry permaneció ahí, viendo la espalda de Draco alejarse, aun sin saber si había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo ir. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No era que ellos fueran amigos ni nada por el estilo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que Zabini le acompañará, seguro que con el moreno se sentiría más cómodo. Giro sobre sus pasos para regresar al salón, en verdad iba a hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, era lo correcto pero…

-No, no quieres estar solo-murmuro. Esa era una de sus verdades, cuando a él le sucedían sus ataques de pánico no quería estar solo, aquneu eso fuera lo que sus labios dijeran no era verdad. Apuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes pero no se dirigió al salón.

Llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff fue sensillo pero no tenía la contraseña, no podía entrar, refunfuñando sacó su varita de entre su túnica y cerrando los ojos murmuro – expecto Patronum –

El humo blanco de su varita se fue expandiendo hasta tomar la forma de un ciervo – Ve con Hermione- le ordenó y después le dijo el mensaje– Necesito que salgas de tu sala común, me urge hablar contigo-la creautura se evaporó y atravesó la puerta de la sala común, al menos sabia que su mejor amiga si estaba dentro.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando la puerta salió dejando ver a su amiga - ¿Harry, estas bien? – le pregunto corriendo a abrazarlo - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? –

-luego te explico Herm, necesito hablar con Parkinson y Greengrass, llamarlas porfavor- le dijo ansioso.

La castaña le miro sin entender pero al verlo así le tomó de brazo para entrar a Hufflepuff. No reparo en el lugar solo en apresurar a Hermione la cual subió las escaleras y bajó seguida de las dos Slytherin en nada de tiempo. Conocía a Harry y sabía que fuera lo que fuera, era urgente.

-¿nos llamaste potter? – pregunto Greengrass con los brazos cruzados y el rostro lleno de desdén.

-Es Draco- enseguida el semblante de ellas cambio – se puso mal en clase y me pidieron que lo llevara a la enfermería, dijo que no era necesario, que quería estar solo y beber una poción… yo no creo que deba estar solo. – murmuro, enseguida las dos chicas corrieron hacia la puerta.

Los cuatro salieron al pasillo – La contraseña es… - Les dijo

-Gracias Potter- dijo Parkinson antes de seguir su camino, ambas corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

No se molesto en seguirlas y Hermione decidió quedarse callada al lado de Harry, repasando lo con la mirada, su amigo estaba ansioso y preocupado y eso no era buena señal.

Le tomó del brazo para jalar lo de nuevo dentro de la sala común. – Ven, necesitas respirar – le dijo sentándose con el en el sillón. - ¿estas bien? –

-¿Qué? Si yo… fue Malfoy el que se sibtio mal – dijo el de lentes aclarando se levemente la garganta.

-¿enserio? Por que no haz parado de temblar desde que llegaste- le dijo tomándolo de las manos.

Harry no se había percatado de este pequeño detalle hasta ese momento, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, su fuerte respiración y un terrible miedo en su garganta – sólo calmate, respira hondo- le dijo su amiga creyendo que estaba teniendo otro ataque, no seriabkanorimeranvez que le sucedía con Hermione.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- le dijo apretando su mano – Solo… -

-¿solo que? – le preguntó soltando su mano para acariciarle el cabello con cariño.

-Lo vi en su cara, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad como los míos, tenía miedo y… no quería que estuviera solo- Hermione le abrazado y el se recostó sobre su hombro sintiéndose seguro. Las únicas dos personas que conocían sus más terrible miedos y sus más hermosos sueños eran Ron y ella, sus hermanos. A ellos podía decirles todo y sentirse amado, sabía que con la presencia de ellos sus ataques eran más cortos y eso quería que le sucediera a Malfoy.

Tal vez la presencia de alquilen a quien conocía desde niño podría calmarlo y hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien.

-Me alegro que esa parte de ti no cambie – Hermione le sonrio mientras le acariciaba la espalda - ¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si, gracias Hermione – repsondio calmadamente.

-Bien, entonces ponte de pie y ve directo a tus clases- el empujon que le dio le hizo caer del sillón. Se volteo para quejarse por la falta de delicadeza d eparte de su amiga, -Ni me digas nada. Vete de una vez, ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad? ¡ya quisiera yo poder ir a clases!- le recrimino su amiga - ¡Ve!-

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – grito Harry poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa –De verdad Mione, estas loca-

-¡Callate y corre!- grito la castaña.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Gracias por leer y si llegaste aquí dime que te pareció. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK y asociados , todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy dueña de personajes que no reconocen y de las horas de ocio que le dieron vida a esta historia.**

 **Summary:** **Todos vuelven al colegio a cursar su último año después de la guerra. Por órdenes de la nueva directora se deben realizar cambios para unificar a las casas, a partir de ahora tendrán que compartirlo todo, dormitorios, clases, traumas y secretos y hasta momentos íntimos. ¿Un beso robado no cambia nada, cierto?**

 **Parejas:** **Draco x Harry, Zabini x Ron , Hermione x Pansy. Mas parejas a lo largo del fic.**

 **Notas de la autora** **: Hola, me da mucho gusto que poco a poco les vaya gustando este fic, gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows y sus Fav. Espero que este capítulo igual sea de su agrado y ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y mejorar. Gracias por su apoyo, los quiero :)**

 **Bueno voy a contestar los Review que no pude responder.**

 **CuquiLuna.3: Hola, que bueno que te siga gustando esta historia. Cada personaje tiene una razón de ser y espero los OC vayan agradándoles poco a poco. Espero este capítulo te guste. saludos**

 **Amber: Hola, gracias, espero te guste más y más jaja**

 **Catzeruf: Hola, que bueno que te esté gustando y espero que les vayas agarrando cariño a los OC, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, saluditos.**

* * *

La clase de Alquimia había sido una de las asignaturas más complicadas a las que había asistido. El hecho de que fuera doble era la muerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente. Caminar con sus libros le parecía una tarea demasiado cansada. – Voy al cuarto- le dijo a Neville.

\- ¿No vas a comer? – le dijo Neville también con expresión agotada.

-Quiero recostarme un rato- por el cerebro de Harry pasaba datos de los cuales jamás había escuchado sin mencionar todos los elementos químicos, los elementos mágicos y los alquímicos que tenía que aprender si quería pasar esa clase y poder graduarse.

Se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba en estado automático - ¡Harry! – grito alguien a su espalda.

Dean y Seamus corrieron hasta llegar al pelinegro – Hola chicos- saludo intentando no sonar desanimado pero la verdad era que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Hoy en la noche vamos a hacer una fiesta en Gryffindor, es en un par de horas y todas las casas están invitadas- Dijo el irlandés muy animado – Ya sabes, con esto de la revoltura de casa pensamos que sería bueno invitar a todos para relajarnos-

-Es una gran idea chicos- murmuro frotándose los párpados.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces te esperamos en la torre- Seamus sonrió feliz por haber logrado que el elegido fuer a su fiesta, había muchos chicos y chicas que querían la oportunidad de conversar con él.

Harry quiso negarse, estaba cansado y la cabeza le comenzaba a punzar, pero no le dieron tiempo de nada, los dos leones se despidieron diciendo que tenían que avisarles a todos y que el también invitará a los que pudiera. La fiesta por volver a Hogwarts sería todo un éxito.

Suspiro con cansancio y continuó su camino hacia su habitación para cambiarse la túnica y ponerse algo más cómodo además de que planeaba tirarse en su cama un buen rato.

Paso sin prestarle atención a los chicos en la sala común, además de que eran pocos los Slytherin que le dirigían la palabra, por lo regular se callaban al verlo pasar y él no se quedaba mucho tiempo para no incomodar.

Aventó sus cosas al pie de su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Soltando un largo suspiro. La sien le palpitaba y tenía la sensación de que apenas podía escuchar, la habitación estaba vacía así que agradeció esos momentos de intimidad, se giró para recostarse de lado abrazando su estómago. En definitiva, no creía poder ir a la fiesta que estaban organizando sus amigos.

Estaba tan adormilado que no hizo intento de incorporarse a ver la puerta de su habitación ya que la escucho abrirse, sintió a alguien en su habitación y uno de sus compañeros había tenido la misma idea que él.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que…

\- Immobulus- escucho y su cuerpo se congeló, enseguida dejó de tener sueño, pero era incapaz de moverse, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. El peso de alguien sumió su cama hasta que percibió a una persona sobre él. No podía verle ya que su rostro estaba viendo hacia la cama de los Slytherin, el pánico se apoderó de él.

-Mírate- le murmuro en el oído haciéndole estremecer – Tan frágil… tan indefenso- la mano de esa persona le repaso la espalda, bajando más y más, sintió como le apretaba el trasero y bajaba más, recorriéndole la pierna – El gran héroe del mundo mágico-

Harry quería gritar, golpearlo, alejarlo de él, sus ojos le ardían, se pondría a llorar y no podía evitarlo porque estaba muy asustado.

La voz era de hombre al igual que su olor, sentía náuseas, la mano del tipo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo y cuando sintió un par de labios besando su cuello cerró los ojos, no había nadie que pudieran ayudarle. – No importa que vencieras al que no debe ser nombrado, al final solo eres la puta que uso Dumbledore para ganar y como puta serás tratado-

Se movió y eso solo empeoro el miedo de Harry, apretó los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Y de pronto. Su cuerpo volvió a moverse, rápidamente se incorporó en su cama, se puso en pie y con varita en mano salió corriendo de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos hasta la sala común.

Las piernas le temblaban al igual que sus manos, los que estaban en la sala común le miraron debido a que aún tenía la varita en alto, parecía un loco, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la respiración agitada. Bajo su varita y aun temblando decidió salir de la casa de Slytherin, corrió y corrió sin voltear a ver a nadie queriendo llegar al único lugar donde se sentía seguro.

Dijo la clave en voz baja y entró a la casa de Gryffindor.

Repaso el lugar con la mirada buscando a sus amigos sin tener éxito y fue ahí que a lo lejos vio a Ginny, mostrándoles a los elfos domésticos donde colocar la comida y la bebida para la fiesta. Se acercó a la pelirroja con rapidez.

-Harry – le dijo sonriendo, pero enseguida su expresión cambió - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Harry giro la cara para que le soltara, no quería que nadie le tocara, se estremecía al más leve contacto - ¿Ron y Hermione? – dijo.

-En sus casas, la fiesta empieza en una hora. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – la pelirroja se estaba preocupando al ver a Harry tan nervioso.

-No, estoy bien. Me quedaré aquí- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

La chica se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que vas a desmayarte-

-Solo… me duele la cabeza- eso no era una mentira, el pequeño dolor se convirtió en una tremenda jaqueca. Como si alguien le estuviera martillando la sien.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a tu cuarto? - el pelinegro enseguida se negó, no pensaba regresar solo a ese lugar. – Entonces recuéstate aquí. No te preocupes yo te cuido- dijo en broma sin saber que era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba.

Se acomodó en el sillón lo mejor que pudo y aun así no pudo dormir, se quedó con los ojos cerrados para que nadie fuera a hablarle, solo había dos personas con las que quería hablar y hasta que llegarán no tenía deseos de convivir.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, quizá dormito un poco, pero en cuanto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado dio un brinco para ponerse de pie – Wooo tranquilo compañero. Ginny me dijo que te sentías mal, no quería asustarte-

Harry volvió a sentarse, pegándose lo más que podía a Ron y este lo noto enseguida - ¿Te paso algo? – le murmuro. Conocía a Harry a la perfección así que lo noto enseguida, su amigo estaba asustado. Una ira inmensa se generó en su estómago - ¡Que te hicieron! – dijo con la voz más alta de lo normal.

-Estoy bien – murmuro.

-No lo estas, estas temblando de miedo. Así que dime, ¿Qué pasó? – se incorporó para poder ver a su amigo de frente.

-Me dolía mi cabeza… bueno aun me duele así que fui a mi habitación, me acosté y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche la puerta abrirse- Harry se detuvo pensando cual sería la mejor forma de decirle lo que sucedió – No eran mis compañeros, era un sujeto que me hechizo para que no pudiera moverme y el… -

No pudo terminar la frase, bajo la mirada avergonzado y Ron ato cabos rápidamente – Hijo de puta-murmuro sintiendo ganas de ponerse en pie y golpear algo - ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Viste su cara? Lo mataré, ¡Te juro que lo hare! -

-No pasó a mayores, solo… ya sabes- murmuro apenado sintiendo como sus orejas le ardían.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te hizo? – Ron luchaba con sus instintos. - ¿hizo algo que tu no…? ¿te obligo a…? - pregunto con los dientes apretados.

\- Tranquilo, solo me metió mano y… me amenazo- su voz sonaba angustiada así que el pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo. – No vi quien era-

\- ¡Quien más va a ser! Vives en la casa de Slytherin, esas… bestias ellos son serpientes asquerosas y esto no se quedará así. Empezaré con ese par de idiotas que están en tu habitación-

\- ¿Te hicimos algo, Weasly? Digo para estar hablando tan bien de nosotros- los amigos se giraron para ver un grupo de Slytherin detrás de ellos. Zabini, Draco, Nott y Pansy.

-Todas las serpientes son asquerosas- se acercó a ellos y sin pensárselo tomo el cuello de la camisa de Blaise - ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fuiste tú Zabini? ¿Tu Malfoy? – se giró para ver al rubio. - ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –

\- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando Weasly? – se quejó el rubio tomándole del brazo con fuerza para que soltara a su amigo.

\- ¿Se rieron de esto? – esta vez presiono la garganta del chico, cerrando el puño con ánimos de estamparlo en la cara de Zabini. – Para ustedes es una maldita broma-

\- ¡Ron basta! No fueron ellos- le dijo Harry tomando a su amigo de los hombros – Ellos no estaban ahí-

\- ¡Ron! – grito Hermione al entrar a la torre y ver a su novio peleando con los Slytherin - ¡Ron suéltalo! – le ordenó.

No les hizo ningún caso, defendería a su mejor amigo aun acosta de su vida. Harry ya tenía muchos problemas y heridas como para tener que soportar a esas serpientes rastreras, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimaran.

-No permitiré que le hagan eso a Harry. Me importa poco que me metan a Azkaban por matar a cada uno de ustedes- les dijo soltando a Blaise.

-¡Ronald! – le regaño Hermione jalándolo para alejarlo de los Slytherin

Zabini se acomodaba la ropa – No sé qué carajos te pasa, pero ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para molestarte-

-Calla Balise, no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones- respondió Parkinson dirigiendoles una venenosa mirada.

-Como si fuera a creerles. Atacan a Harry en su casa y piensan que no sabremos que fueron ustedes- Ron volvió a acercarse así que sus dos amigos tuvieron que volver a agarrarlo con fuerza.

Hermione miro a Harry extrañada - ¿Te atacaron? – pregunto angustiada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –

-Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿Te atacaron en Slytherin? – pregunto Blaise luciendo preocupado.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? – dijo Draco mirando a Harry detenidamente.

Ron soltó un bufido – No finjan que no saben de lo que hablo, ustedes son el grupo líder de los Slytherin-

-No vamos a negar eso, pero en verdad no tenemos idea de que están hablando- expresó Pansy. – Después de clases estuvimos juntos en el gran comedor hasta que decidimos venir a su fiesta. –

-Ron, para ya esto, te dije que no había sido ninguno de ellos- el pelinegro no quería que esto sucediera, menos después de que comenzaban a llevarse de forma civilizada con los de la casa esmeralda.

-Dijiste que no viste quien era así que no puedes estar seguro de que no hayan sido ellos- exclamó el pelirrojo

-No fuimos nosotros- repitió Zabini.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco acercándose a Harry con preocupación, le repaso de pies a cabeza con la mirada para ver si de alguna forma estaba herido - ¿Qué te hicieron? –

Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado, ¿Cómo contarles eso a ellos? Es decir., no les conocía para nada y no confiaba en ellos y aun así la mirada del rubio denotaba una sincera preocupación hacia él. – Solo fue una broma-

\- ¡Que broma ni que nada!, ¡Te amenazaron! – grito el pelirrojo - ¡Te manosearon en tu propia habitación después de hechizarte para que no pudieras defenderte! ¡En la casa de estas asquerosas y rastreras serpientes ¡- De acuerdo, en favor de Ron, estaba muy enojado y sabía que buscaba defenderlo, pero aun así no creía que esa fuera la mejor manera de hablar del asunto.

\- ¿Qué hicieron qué? – chilló Hermione

\- ¿Qué cosa dijo? – les pregunto Pansy a sus amigos con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa.

-Dijo que manosearon y amenazaron a Potter- Nott que se había mantenido calmado y en silencio había levantado la mirada incrédulo - ¿No viste su cara? ¿Algún rasgo? –

-Esto es indigno- dijo Zabini enfadado – Lo sentimos mucho Potter- su disculpa tomó de sorpresa a los Gryffindor que se le quedaron viendo como si de repente le hubiera crecido otro brazo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juramos- murmuro Draco mientras que Pansy y Nott asentían con miradas de desdén. A Harry le sorprendió la indignación de los Slytherin, como si les causara repulsión que tal cosa hubiera sucedido en su casa.

-Yo no pensé que fueran ustedes o algún chico de nuestra habitación- dijo Harry mirando a Draco y a Zabini. Los dos habían sido amables y respetuoso con él y con los demás chicos así que dudaba que fuera un plan de ellos o de alguno de sus amigos.

-Pero… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Draco le miro con vergüenza haciendo que el volviera a incomodarse – No te… ya sabes, no hicieron algo que te lastimara-

El ojiverde negó – Creo que solo querían asustarme, digo me inmovilizaron así que prácticamente hubieran podido hacerme lo que quisieran y yo no podía defenderme, se detuvo y solo cuando salió de la habitación me libero del hechizo -

-En verdad lo sentimos Potter, ese tipo de conductas son despreciables y jamás habíamos oído que sucediera en nuestra casa. Esto no volverá a pasar- Pansy se acercó y le toco suavemente la mejilla en señal de disculpa.

-Eso te lo juramos- Nott le tomo el hombro para transmitirle seguridad.

Era extraño, era casi como si todos los Slytherin estuvieran dispuestos a protegerlo y no consideraba a ninguno como un amigo o un aliado. Se sentía raro.

-Lo siento, creí… creí que ustedes estaban molestando a Harry- dijo Ron repentinamente apenado – No dejaré que eso suceda- Harry sonrió levemente sintiéndose agradecido, siempre que estaba con su amigo sentía que nada podía hacerle daño. Vio a Hermione abrazar a su novio también orgullosa de él.

-Lo entendemos Weasly. De nuevo, lamentamos lo que sucedió- Blaise revolvió su cabello algo nervioso – Veníamos a agradecerte Potter por lo que hiciste por Draco en la clase-

-Y por ir por mí y por Daphne para que Draco no estuviera solo- agregó Pansy sonriéndole. – Te lo agradecemos en verdad-

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- las mejillas de Harry se pintaron de rosa, no lo había hecho para que se lo agradecerán solo pensó que el rubio necesitaba ayuda.

Sentir como todos le miraban era muy incómodo, tanto que por un segundo se sintió mareado y la cabeza volvió a martillarle, haciendo una mueca de molestia que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los chicos.

\- ¿Estas bien Harry? – le pregunto Hermione apartándole un par de mechones de sus ojos.

-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza. Creo que dos clases de Alquimia seguidas fueron demasiado para mí- Su comentario a ligero un poco el ambiente y la mayoría asintió con cara de cansancio.

-Fue la muerte- murmuro Draco – Tantos datos y mezclas que puedes y no puedes hacer. Las reglas, es complicado-

Todos los que asistieron a la clase asintieron con pesar. Fue muy extenuante para sus sentidos, sería una de las materias que más trabajo les costaría aprobar.

-Si te sientes mal deberías descansar, Harry – dijo Hermione en voz baja. No le gustaba la expresión que tenía, estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero a Harry eso no le parecía una buena opción. No quería dormir solo en su habitación así que la mejor opción era quedarse en la fiesta con sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, se me pasara- dijo quitándole importancia - ¿Alguno sabe a qué se debe la fiesta? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Dean dijo que era para agradecer que estábamos vivos- murmuro Ron volteando los ojos – Es el primer día de clases y solo a él y a Seamus se les ocurren hacer estas cosas-

La sala común ya estaba algo concurrida y seguían llegando alumnos, uno tras otro. Sin importar de que casa eran todos fueron bien recibidos. En una mesa había comida y bebida que había sido preparada por los elfos domésticos, una delicia.

Poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a mejorar. Los chicos y chicas bebían, comían, bailaban y platicaba. Harry aun no podía quitarse la sensación de escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda. Se estremecía de vez en cuando y sonreía para que nadie notará que estaba nervioso. Ron y Hermione se mantenían sentados a su lado por solidaridad. Los Slytherin estaban cerca, conversando entre ellos y bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla.

-Chicos, deberían ir a bailar- les dijo al ver como Hermione veía fijamente a Ginny que bailaba con Dean su cuarta pieza – Disfruten la fiesta-

-Naaa estamos bien- el pelirrojo le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-Hermione quiere bailar, hermano- le dijo en voz baja – Hazlo- le aconsejo.

-No quiero dejarte solo- Ron aún seguía preocupado por su amigo, sabía que, aunque Harry lo negara seguía alterado.

\- ¡Vamos! Pelee contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no creo que una fiesta sea más peligrosa que eso- le dijo el moreno golpeando su hombro, haciéndolo reír.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y agradeciendo a su amigo tomó a una sorprendida Hermione de la mano para llevarla a bailar.

Ver a sus amigos le reconfortaba, les deseaba todo el amor del mundo, que ambos siempre fueran felices porque se merecían ser felices. Al igual que cada uno de los sobrevivientes a esa espantosa guerra que tanta destrucción causó.

-Hacen una bella pareja- la voz de Draco le tomó por sorpresa, en algún punto se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Se ven felices- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo hacen, aunque eso llena de dolor a otros- murmuro viendo el vaso casi vacío que mantenía en sus manos – El amor es algo complicado-

-Sí que lo es, pero también es lo más hermoso que un humano puede sentir – recordaba a su madre y a su padre en la fotografía que guardaba celosamente en su álbum, bailando y sonriéndose con los ojos brillando de amor. Pensó en su padrino siempre siguiendo con la mirada al profesor Lupin, buscando rozar sus dedos, besándose con lentitud, mirándose embelesados. Esas escenas le mostraban como se veía el verdadero amor.

\- En verdad lo es, aunque no es sencillo para todos encontrarlos- la respuesta de Malfoy le intrigó, sabía que era una persona muy popular con chicos y chicas, además de que era bien sabido por todos que el heredero de los Malfoy era una persona con bastante experiencia.

\- Claro, ¿Cómo si te faltarán prospecto? – dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

El rubio bufo mirándole – No todos tenemos la suerte de enamorarnos de la hermana de nuestro mejor amigo- soltó como reproche – En mi caso sería casi un delito- pensó en la hermana pequeña de Blaise, el moreno seguramente lo intentaría matar por poner sus ojos en su pequeña princesa.

Harry soltó una risita – Si bueno, no fue sencillo con Ron y menos ahora con nuestro distanciamiento-

No se percató de la mirada que le dirigió el Slytherin, estaba más que interesado por esa contestación - ¿Ya no sales con la Weasly? – pregunto.

Harry negó con la cabeza – No hemos hablado de ello, fue muy fugaz todo, luego la guerra y ahora seguimos lidiando con nuestros problemas. –

Draco no podía creerlo, pensó que la comadrejilla y Potter seguirían juntos, se casarían y tendrían hijos. Todo eso que se espera que suceda cuando vas creciendo, lo que su rota familia esperaba que le sucediera a él.

Entendía un poco al moreno, a veces las cosas suceden tan rápido que no te das cuenta de las decisiones que vas tomando, el también tenia muchos asuntos que atender, como el futuro que quería su familia, su prometida, darle un heredero a los Malfoy. – Complicado – murmuro soltando un suspiro.

-Sí que lo es- respondió el otro.

Su conversación se vio repentinamente interrumpida por una chica, una Hufflepuff de cabello castaño y corto. Se había acercado con las mejillas ligeramente rosas – Hola Harry-

La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era y a pesar de ello le saludo por educación – Hola-

-Yo quería saber… quería preguntarte si te gustaría… - la chica se revolvía con sus propias palabras - ¿Te gustaría bailar? – soltó de repente con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

Tardó en responder unos segundos intentando no sonar muy agresivo – Ohhh gracias, es solo que no… no bailo, lo siento- la chica asintió, alejándose un poco decepcionada.

-Eres malvado- exclamó Malfoy negando con la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto valor requirió para invitarte a bailar? Al menos le hubieras dado una pieza, así simplemente destruirse su espíritu- exclamó el rubio

Harry lo miro incrédulo - ¡Claro que no! Yo no quiero bailar con ella, ni siquiera la conozco-

-Eso es lo interesante. Le das oportunidad a personas con las que no pensaste hablar- le riño el rubio - ¿Nunca has bailado con un desconocido? –

-Nunca he bailado con alguien que no sea Ginny o Hermione- se sinceró, solo con sus dos amigas lo había intentado y había sido desastroso. Es pésimo coordinándose, además de que no podía con la idea de tener que guiar a alguien solo con los movimientos de sus manos, era tremendamente complicado.

-Eso es triste Potter, muy triste- le dio un trago a su vaso, dejándolo vacío - ¿Y se supone que los Griffindor son valientes? ¿Dónde está tu valentía? –

-Oye no lo hago por cobardía, soy un Gryffindor y los Gryffindor somos muy valientes- se quejó, no le agradaba que Malfoy le estuviera insinuando que era un cobarde. No lo era, no le gustaba bailar y era pésimo en ello por eso no lo hacía, no por cobardía.

-Pruébalo – le dijo para retarlo.

Harry se puso de pie después de dejar vacío su vaso, decidido a demostrarle al Slytherin la valentía que tenían los de la casa escarlata. - ¡Chicos! – grito por encima de la música y poco a poco todos voltearon a verlo – Acaban de retar a nuestra casa, dicen que los Gryffidor no somos valientes- grito señalando a Draco. Los leones en seguida comenzaron a gritar y abuchear a la serpiente.

-Aceptamos el reto. –murmuro el pelinegro y todos los leones gritaron que tambien aceptaban - ¡Todos los Gryffindor tomen de pareja de baile a alguien a quien nunca han invitado a bailar! -

Todos aplaudieron y los que no eran de la casa retada también se emocionaron, gritando para mostrar su apoyo a la casa. Harry miro a Draco con orgullo y este le sonrió divertido, no esperaba que el reto resultara de esa manera, pero le divertía lo fácil que podían engancharse los leones.

Las parejas comenzaron a formarse más rápido de lo que esperaba. Hermione se acercó a Pansy extendiéndole la mano, eso sí que tomó de sorpresa a Harry. La pelinegra parecía confundida, pero sin decir mucho aceptó la mano de la castaña.

Vio a Neville invitar a Nott, a Seamus con Zacarias Smith y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Ron acercarse a Zabini.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – le dijo el pelirrojo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, el moreno le miro asombrado, pero no se negó, acompañando al oijiazul a la improvisada pista de baile.

Todos le habían hecho caso y bailaban ahora con personas diferentes, jamás creyó que todas esas parejas se formarían tan rápido.

\- ¡Bravo Potter! – exclamó Draco aplaudiendo. – Demostraste que tienes voz de mando, pero eso ya lo sabía. Estaba cuestionando tu valentía para invitar a alguien desconocido a bailar –

-Tan impaciente como siempre, aun no acabo, ¿Malfoy quieres bailar? – le dijo alegremente, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara que ponía el rubio.

-Ni de loco- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – le estaba retando, se conocían y ninguno de los podía resistirse a un reto directo del otro.

Draco miro hacia arriba con desesperación, a pesar de no haber hablado más que para insultarse se conocían un poco. Era imposible que él no aceptará – A ti jamás te tendré miedo- tomó la mano del moreno, jalándolo a la pista. – Creí que no bailabas-

-No lo hago, pero esto es un reto y no hay forma en que deje ganar- acomodarse fue complicado, Draco siendo el que tenía mayor experiencia le tomó de la cadera con una mano y con la otra tomo su mano.

La música sonaba suave, todos se movían al compás de la bella melodía, para donde miraran estaban personas que no solían convivir.

Nott y Neville miraban sus pies, - Derecha, derecha, izquierda- le murmuraba el Gryffindor- mientras que con las manos en la cintura del rubio le mostraba para donde moverse – No creí que no superas hacer esto-

-Soy más de los que leen que de los que salen de fiesta. Nunca aprendí porque no me interesaba y aun intento que mis padres entiendan eso y les pareció una terrible falta de etiqueta- estaba harto de que sus padres le hicieran notar lo avergonzados que estaban por su fallo.

-Aprendí a bailar en cuarto, no soy experto, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte lo poco que se- tal vez era una terrible idea y podía ser qué el Slytherin lo tomará a mal.

-Eso me gustaría. Eres muy amable- le sonrió y enseguida Neville pensó que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Ron guiaba torpemente a Blaise haciendo que cada dos por tres se pisaran y chocarán entre ellos – Déjame guiar a mi Weasly-

-No, el reto era para nosotros así que soy yo el que debe guiar- lo dijo con molestia, al parecer no era la primera vez que le sugería cambiar el liderazgo de la pareja.

\- ¡Que necio eres! Solo es un estúpido baile- el moreno ya harto tomo a Ron por un brazo, haciendo que girará sobre sí mismo para terminar enredado entre los brazos del Slytherin – Solo deja de pensar en tonterías y diviértete-

-Nunca me divierto en los bailes, no soy bueno así que siempre estoy tenso, feliz ¡Suéltame! – grito aun enredado en los brazos del otro chico. Sintió como Blaise recargaba su mentón en su hombro haciendo que se percatara que el Slytherin era ligeramente más alto que él.

-Tranquilo, no lo haces tan mal, solo debes relajarte un poco y deja que el compás de la música te vaya guiando- suavemente comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Ron le siguiera – Poco a poco- se dejó llevar por el moreno que de un rápido giro lo desenredo para tomar con ambas manos sus caderas- Lo ves, lo estás haciendo cada vez más fluido, solo relájate y disfrútalo-

Apresar de que de vez en cuando pisaba al moreno este jamás se quejó, simplemente le tranquilizaba y le incitaba a seguirle más y más rápido.

Hermione tenía sus brazos rodeado el cuello de Pansy mientras que la chica la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura – No te lo había dicho antes, pero quería agradecerte por apoyarme con lo de las materias- dijo la castaña sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música.

-Tiene sentido que pelearas por eso. Tienes un gran futuro por delante y no deberías dejar que nadie te lo arrebate- la chica le tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar sacándole una sonrisa – No todas tenemos tu cerebro-

El halago le pareció extraño – Tu también eres muy inteligente y tienes un gran futuro-

-Ni tanto. Yo solo tengo la opción de ser la esposa y madre de algún heredero de sangre pura. Para eso fui criada- dijo con un tono lastimero – La mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin somos criadas para eso –

Hermione arrugó la nariz como lo hacía cada vez que algo no le gustaba – Que desperdicio. Ustedes son inteligentes y tan hábiles en tantas cosas que me parece terrible que solo piensen que casarse es su única oportunidad –

La muchacha dejó de bailar, le miro a los ojos y apenada miro hacia abajo - ¿De verdad lo crees? – le pregunto.

-Claro que sí, eres extraordinaria- Hermione le hizo girar y ambas sonrieron mientras seguían bailando.

Harry tras volver de una vuelta paso su brazo por la espalda de Draco soltando una risotada - ¿Quieres dejar de darme tanta vuelta? – murmuro entre risas.

-Eres pésimo para esto Potter. Literalmente pareces una muñeca de trapo- Draco también parecía estarse divirtiendo a pesar de que estaba insultándole – Digo, si no puedes bailar bien podría hacer esto... – le tomo de la cadera con ambos brazos, separándole del piso unos cuantos centímetros.

Potter por instinto le rodeo el cuello al sentirse inestable - ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a volver a cargarme como una princesa? – le murmuro en el oído.

-Te cargo como a un costal de harina, pero si gustas puedo cargarte como la princesa que eres- tomo impulso para subirlo un poco más, pasando una mano por debajo de sus piernas y la otra la uso para darle el soporte a la espalda del moreno. – Ahora sí, toda una princesa-

\- ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! – a pesar de su petición y de lo avergonzado que se sentía se estaba riendo. El dolor de cabeza había quedado olvidado la igual que el reto y todo lo demás. Veía a todos divirtiéndose, bailando, platicando y riendo sin importar sus colores, todos estaban conviviendo y festejando el hecho de estar con vida.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a ponerlo en el suelo la música se había terminado, aun así ambos continuaban de pie mirándose divertidos – Fue un gran reto- le dijo Harry – Todos parecen divertirse-

-No hubieran aceptado el reto si tu no lo hubieras hecho. Eres un gran líder- se sentó en uno de los sillones, esperando que el moreno se sentara a su lado.

Harry se movió para sentarse - ¡Harry! – grito Ginny acercándose a él, rodeandole con ambos brazos y fue ahí que vio como la mayoría de las parejas volvían a cambiar. Hermione y Ron se acercaban tomados de la mano, Neville se despedía de Nott y la mayoría volvían con sus amigos habituales – Ven- ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder sólo sintió como era arrastrado a la improvisada pista de baile.

El rubio le vio alejarse y enseguida sintió como sus amigos le rodeaban – Esto fue interesante-murmuro Nott luciendo extrañamente contento.

-Además de que al fin conocemos la torre de los leones creo que nos fue bastante bien- dijo Pansy revolviéndose el cabello para acomodárselo.

-Eso dices tú por qué te vimos bailando con Granger-Blaise se cruzó de brazos con un gesto divertido.

Pansy le dio un golpe en su brazo – Tu también estuviste un rato con Weasly – se río sacándole una carcajada al pelinegro. - ¿Y cómo ven lo que le paso a Potter? – la verdad es que los cuatro querían hablar de eso desde que se enteraron.

Draco se enderezó y los otros se pegaron más para poder hablar sin ser escuchados – Es algo asqueroso- comento el rubio con los ojos brillando con ira.

-Nunca había pasado algo así en Slytherin. – todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante las palabras de Zabini – No creo que haya sido un Slytherin, Weasly dijo que habían manoseado a Potter y todos sabemos que por la educación que se nos dan respetamos a otra persona en ese ámbito- todos asintieron en silencio.

-Fuera como fuera mantengan los ojos abiertos y los oídos atentos. Lo encontraremos - Draco se puso en pie – Ya saben que hacer-

Los chicos se esparcieron por el lugar, saliendo de la gran fiesta. Draco permaneció unos segundos más ahí, viendo como Harry se movía terriblemente mal al compás que marcaba la Weasly y por unos segundos se puso a pensar, a desear que las cosas fueran diferentes y quizás Potter y el podrían ser más que rivales, estos dos días le habían cambiado la imagen que tenía del pelinegro y cada vez se sentía más agradecido de la locura que hizo la directora. Le divertía saber que cada uno a su manera era una buena persona, claro que Potter se llevaba el premio – Demasiado bueno… para ser verdad –

Se puso en pie y salió de la Torre sin ser notado por nadie, demasiado ocupados para que alguien se diera a la tarea de verlo.

Recorrió los pasillos para llegar a su casa. Ya era noche, muy noche y temió no poder despertar a tiempo para las clases del día siguiente.

Esperaba encontrar todo vacío, pero se dio cuenta que había un par de chicos sentados en las escaleras. Conforme se acercaba vio que se trataba de Charles con un castaño de pelo muy corto, por su corbata supo que era un Ravenclaw.

-No me interesa cuantas veces lo pidas, lo ruegues, tu nos dejaste. Te valió todo lo que habías prometido y perdóname, pero no mereces que te tenga lastima- le dijo

-No fue algo que yo pudiera evitar – dijo el rubio con desesperación.

El otro chico se puso en pie y con desprecio le dio un fuerte empujón – Me alegro que hayan separado nuestra habitación porque me daría asco respirar el aire que tu respiras, traidor de porquería- le barrio con la mirada.

-Lo siento, de verdad lamento haberlos dejado. Yo quería quedarme y ayudarlos en la batalla- el chico suplicaba y eso le pareció horrible a Draco. – No quería dejarte a ti ni a Adam-

-No solo te fuiste a esconder como un cobarde, no tuviste la cara de ir a visitarnos a San Mungo, no fue hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts que hablaste con Adam y sabes una cosa, no te mereces que te hable, no mereces su perdón, ni su cariño y pase lo que pase no dejaré que lo tengas, jamás dejaré que lo tengas- el tipo se volteo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Charles.

Draco se movió más rápido de lo que jamás se había movido, atrapó al tipo y de un fuerte empujón lo estrelló contra la pared y solo cuando lo vio caer hasta el suelo corrió y tomó a Charles del brazo para ponerlo en pie - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto.

El otro asintió limpiándose la comisura de su labio. Miro al chico que ya estaba poniéndose en pie – No hay lugar más perfecto para un traidor que con un mortifago. Este si es el lugar y los amigos que te mereces, Charles - escupió a sus pies y camino para alejarse de ellos.

-No, espera, ¡Déjame explicártelo! - dijo con voz quebrada e intentó correr detrás de otro Ravenclaw pero sintió como el otro rubio le abrazaba impidiéndoselo – No por favor, déjame ir, debo explicarle. – le rogó.

-No tiene caso Charles. Él ya tomó la decisión de dejar de ser tu amigo y eso no cambiara- le murmuro manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como poco a poco el chico se comenzaba a quebrar – Vas a estar bien- le decía una y otra vez.

-Tiene que escucharme, tiene que perdonarme por lo que hice- decía llorando, ya había dejado de luchar por liberarse para pasar a abrazar a Draco para sostenerse y mantenerse en pie.

-No importa lo que le digas, si él no quiere escucharte jamás lo hará- le abrazo con fuerza dejando que el chico se desahogara, le dejo llorar sin preguntar nada, no había caso que preguntara algo estúpido. Charles ya le había contado que había sucedido, lo culpable que se sentía y el dolor que debía llevar día tras día.

Aún con el chico entre sus brazos comenzó a caminar, guiándolo a su habitación, ahí Charles podría desahogarse y estar tranquilo. Dijo la contraseña y sin detenerse llego hasta su habitación, no fue sorpresa no encontrar a nadie.

-Necesitas descansar- Lo guio hasta su cama y ahí el chico se dejó caer. Le miro sentado desde su cama y se le partió el corazón de ver al alegre y positivo Ravenclaw hecho un ovillo sobre su cama.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso- murmuro temblando, mirándole fijamente desde su posición en su cama.

-Que yo sepa… no vi nada- respondió Draco con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico le imitarla – Fue una gran fiesta la de Gryffindor- dijo queriendo cambiar de tema, usando la estrategia de Harry.

-No lo sé, nunca llegue. – murmuro - ¿viste a Adam en la fiesta? Dijo que iría, bueno a menos que nuestros excompañeros también lo hayan abordado- sonrió amargamente.

\- No lo creo, Adam es demasiado listo para ser abordado. - ese comentario volvió a regresarle la sonrisa al Ravenclaw.

-Es la persona más lista que he conocido, es noble y gentil, siempre te mira de frente cuando hablas y aunque sea algo muy estúpido siempre te escucha, aunque ya sepa lo que vas a decir te escucha y yo… es la mejor persona que he conocido- cerro los ojos y apretó con fuerza su almohada.

-Y tú estás enamorado de el- dijo Draco entendiendo lo que significaba esa pausa que el rubio hizo en su desahogo.

-Desde siempre- confesó Charles, sus sentimientos por su amigo eran intensos y supo que era amor antes de entender lo que realmente significaba estar enamorado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Draco y sonriendo murmuro – Igual que tú. Hemos estado enamorados desde siempre-

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Draco – Desde siempre- confesó también el, con la mirada hacia arriba y una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por leer y si llegaste aquí dime que te pareció. Saludos.**


End file.
